A New Start
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: After losing to Sasuke Naruto begs Tsunade to give him a sensei that will make him stronger. Will he like what he gets? What will be everyone’s reactions when Naruto is soon reported dead? How will he change? FULL SUMMERY INSIDE complete
1. A New Sensei

**DISCLAIMER: I forget about these things, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER..wait that is for a different story..opss! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (checks story again...yep it's Naruto) But I do own the girl and her history. So keep in mind that she is mine! I do wish I owned Naruto...do you realize how rich I would be? But sadly I am not the owner and if you couldn't tell that (your reading this aren't you? That is a big giveaway...) then just read the earlier disclaimer. ALSO THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE BLOODY FIC...bloody heehee love Harry Potter too much.**

**_Summary_**: Naruto, after losing against Sasuke begs Tsunade to give him a sensei that will make him stronger. More than the Pervy Sage can. Will he like what he gets? What will be everyone's reactions when Naruto is soon reported dead? Will he become too strong? Let's not forget about love…COMPLETE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So guys....how is it going? I have had this under my belt for almost a year I think, between that and half of a year. Does it matter which? Anyway I have had it for a LONG time, let's just leave it at that. I think I was reading some Naruto fanfic where someone said I HATE NARUTO STORIES THAT HAVE HIM WEAK. So this is my attempt to make him strong.

_Another Note:_ OH MY GOODNESS! I just realized that this is the longest chapter (let alone story...I mean word wise) I have ever written. I have realized that readers love LONG chapters. So that is what I am trying to do. Right now this is over 21 pages (LONGEST EVER!) I beleive I may have gotten around 10...this chapter was supposed to be only 10 pages...but look where it has got me. So that is what I am trying to go for from now on...except some, they will be as long as they can be.

21 pages; 15,937 words; ENJOY!

**A New Start**

**Chapter 1-A New Sensei**

"Please Granny Tsunade, I need someone stronger then Pervy Sage to train me. I know and I feel that this is what needs to be done. I don't want my ass handed back to me next time, because I am weaker than him!" Naruto's glare hardened as he looked at his Hokage.

"I want to be stronger then Sasuke is, or at least evenly matched with him. I can't…no I won't let him slip through my fingers again." He breathed out; it was like his breath was a sigh, except his face didn't look annoyed or anything that went with a sigh. He was determined, she saw that. And when the gaki was determined no one could stop him, so who was she to stand in his way?

The only person she could think of that could handle his training, that was stronger the Jiariya, and could actually make him stronger was someone who had never really taught anyone anything. The only way she would find out if the person she was thinking of would train Naruto was to ask. And to be quite honest, she didn't want to do that. But the look on Naruto's face…she just had to do it. She wanted; he needed; need always won out in the end.

She nodded to Naruto, he started getting all hyper and everything and she had to slam her hand down on her desk. He looked at her funny, she glared at him. "This has to stop, if you want to be stronger you have be more serious. I do hope this person accepts. You will have your ass handed to you over and over Naruto." Tsunade warned the hyperactive blonde.

Said hyperactive blonde grimaced, but that was what a good sensei did. They taught and handed their pupils assess back to them. That was the price to pay for what he wanted, and God knew how much he wanted it. Finally, someone was going to actually teach him. He was going to become stronger.

Tsunade saw the fire in his eyes, and smiled. Maybe Naruto would be a good influence on his sensei…that is if they agreed. She sighed; she honestly didn't know how this was going to work. She called for Jiariya and told him what was going on; he knew immediately who Tsunade was going to call.

He sighed and turned to Naruto, "Boy, I honestly don't think this will work. You would actually have more of a chance to survive if you trained with me. If you compare us though, your new sensei has a better shot of teaching you then I do. They know far more about…the Kyuubi then I do. They can make you far stronger then I can. Tsunade call them, we can't let a second go to waste. We have no idea if we will get yelled out for this. Plus, there is the Akatsuki to worry about; maybe this is for the best."

Tsunade used her summoning jutsu, and summoned one of the small slugs.

"My name is Fluffy, what can I do for you mistress?" Fluffy said softy to the medical genius.

Tsunade nodded, acknowledging the slug. "I need you to find our old…teammate. Not Orochimaru, but the other one. The one who was in that terrible massacre years ago, find that person and tell them we need them here ASAP."

Fluffy nodded and disappeared. The Pervy Sage looked at the spot where it stood and thought, maybe _we should have seen a frog…I mean a toad instead. Damn, this has gotten bad, damn the influence!_

Fluffy soon returned and told them that their guest would be here soon, a few minutes tops. Then Fluffy disappeared again and left them in silence. Naruto was really wondering who this person would be. The old lady and the perv were being really secretive about who it was. They didn't even say if it was a boy or girl, or a name at all. This person just had to be the best; they had been an old teammate of theirs before. So that meant they had to be really strong!

Finally Naruto couldn't take the suspense and yelled in his normal but loud way, "I can't take this! Stop being so damn secretive! Tell me—" Naruto was cut off when someone appeared. The wait was over when said figure appeared in the middle of the office. The person had a black cloak on and was kind of short. This person had to be no more than four foot something, tops five foot.

The Pervy Sage smiled as did Granny when they saw the person. "How long has it been Katrina…I mean, damn what's your new name again?" the old man with long white hair sighed as he thought of what it was. To him she would always be Katrina, but now she had a new name, a new body, a new personality. Okay not a big difference, but still she was not the same as Katrina.

The cloaked figure threw back her hood and rolled her eyes. She had long blond hair; her blond hair was the almost the same shade as Naruto's, but just a bit darker. Her skin was as white as a ghost or so she joked about many times. It was really white though, you could tell she didn't really get much sunlight. You said something about it, she would get all huffy puffy and say she didn't like the sun.

The girl sighed, "My name is…" she trailed off, damn why couldn't she ever remember her name? "Okay, first was Kiki, or as it Kika? Anyway then it was Katrina…now what about this one? Damn I really have too many names." She looks to Granny who sighed and threw her hands up in the air in aspiration.

"You will never change will you? Your new name is Toki Akki." Granny looks at Naruto, whose face looks confused. The girl did the same; she looked at Naruto with her face full of curiosity.

She smirked, "If you have a question or something to say little boy; then say it! Always ask questions child, it is the only way you will get anywhere."

Naruto nodded, "Your name…Akki means Demon, am I right?"

The girl nodded, she knew where this was going. It was oblivious; he did have the Kyuubi inside of him after all. She had sensed her old friend as soon as she got into the room. He had to know sooner or later about her, but was this the time to go into all that? She didn't even know why she was called here. She couldn't…or should she say wouldn't, go into the old lady and the perverts mind and look around to see what was going on. They were old friends after all, she wouldn't disturb their privacy…unlike a certain perv in the room would.

"Then do you have a Demon inside of you as well?" Naruto asked the robed blonde. He was curious after all. It was always good to know other people who were holders of Demons just like him. Gaara was a great friend, and he was another holder of a Demon just like him. Jinchuuriki, that was what Naruto and Gaara were as well as seven other unlucky people. So if his new sensei was a holder as well…well he just had another friend didn't he?

The girl's eyes grew soft, something that the two adults in the room had rarely seen. "Technically, I don't have a Demon inside of me. Not the way you mean, I know this is confusing but I do have a Demon inside of me. Just not like you or Gaara, my Demon is…different, yeah that is a good word. But that is for later, if we meet again maybe I will tell you then."

She turned to her once comrades and traveling companions, "Frogy—"

"THEY ARE NOT FROGS! THEY ARE TOADS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?" the self proclaimed Super Perv yelled at her. He threw his hands up in the air and his eyes grew wide. It made the girl named Akki and Naruto laugh. Granny just hit him so he would calm down. God knew she didn't need another headache, and she felt one coming on. This was why she was addicted to sake. With those two as her teammates plus the Snake bastard…what did you expect? Why wouldn't those three drive her to drink?

Akki looked at him and glared—just a little—you could still see the small smile that graced her lips. "If I say they are frogies, and then they are frogies. I propose we ask them. Go ahead, frogy man summon one."

To Naruto, his new sensei seemed a little...childish. But maybe that was her way of getting her enemies to let their guard down, which was an awesome way to go about it too. He couldn't go into those thoughts any further because the Pervy Sage just summoned a frog…toad. See Naruto was started to call them frogs.

The girl looked at the frog/toad and closed her eyes a little, "Is that you, Gamakichi? I swear, little frogy you have grown! Getting stronger I see, I guess training is going well huh?" She giggled, and titled her head as she spoke to the little toad/frog.

"Yep, Princess, I have gotten stronger, nice of you to notice...is that the brat over there?" Everyone turned to Naruto, who just glared at the summoned creature.

"How dare you, you stupid little frog...toad. You just get here and bamm, you start mouthing off to people. That makes you so ungrateful! No snacks for you! Besides you need to go back where you belong, GO!" Naruto said with an hmph at the end. It just made the girl laugh. They just stared at her as she continued to laugh.

"You...haa, boy, you have guts...haaa haaa." She yawned and it interrupted her laughs. "Okay it nap time, let's get on with this. Pervy Frogy get on with this please." Akki laughed, and then yawned once more at the end. Naruto could only confirm this was a weird girl, but she was still cool. She got under baa-chan and the perv's skin so easily...he was going to have to learn from her.

He remembered that Gamakichi called her 'Princess', how was she a Princess? Was it what she said before about her not having a Demon inside of her, but she did at the same time? Was the Demon inside of her a princess or prince? He sighed, this was getting complicated. He was glad when the Pervy Sage distracted his thoughts; he knew he shouldn't dwell too much on it. When he dwelled on stuff his head started to hurt, always it didn't matter what he was thinking about...just like now.

"Gamakichi, Son of Gamabunta King of all Toads—" he got a glare from Akki and corrected himself, "Toads/frogs. Are you a toad or a frog? You know who says what so, let's slip that part."

The little frog and toad at the same time sighed, "I am a toad, but if the Princess says I am a frog then I am a frogy. Whatever the Princess says goes, so sorry Old Man."

Akki laughed, and clapped her hands, "See I told you, he is a frogy. Now Gamakichi I know you are tried so you can go. Next time I promise there will be snacks! So will you tell your dad and sis hi for me okay?"

Naruto was wondering, the little—now deemed frogy—had a sister? This was getting weird.

"Of course Princess, though for your sister, it may be a while. We don't see her too much, she is always busy and all." With that, the little frogy named Gamakichi disappeared. In a puff of smoke...like always.

Now Naruto had his answer, it was the girl's sister, but why was her sister with the toads...the frogies? This just confused him, hopefully she would explain everything to him and soon too. Thankfully, just like before his thoughts were interrupted. This time it was the girl and she did it with her voice.

"Okay, I know I wasn't summoned here to solve that old...argument. I thought I solved that long ago, oh well. What do you want old people?"

The Pervy Sage looked at her and sighed. The Granny though was boiling with rage, "Old? OLD? I know you realize that you are WAY older then we all!"

"Do I look old to you? I am just a little older then the boy here. Now can you please tell me what you woke me up for?" Akki yawned again. Naruto looked outside, it was dark out. So he sympathized with the girl, it was late and most people were asleep at this time. It had to be around midnight too.

Ero-Sennin rolled his eyes, "You don't know? You can't read our minds? Don't tell me you've been slacking off and lost some of your powers after all this time." The old man smirked at her.

That stopped Naruto right there, she could read minds? Now he was more interested in her. It was true that saying, 'you can't judge a book by its cover.' You really couldn't judge this one, if she was going to be his new sensei he was going to have to be prepared for a lot of surprises. Of course Naruto completely ignored the old part.

The girl looked at the old man and just closed her eyes for a few seconds before replying, "I don't read the minds of my friends, unless I am pissed. It called manners, and when I actually remember them I abide by them."

Granny Tsunade pushed the girl to her chair behind her desk. She could tell she was really tried, "When was the last time you slept, little one?" for some odd reason whenever she saw Akki, her motherly instincts popped up, just like with Naruto. They were like her children to her, well Akki was a friend, but when she looked like this she was a child.

"Um...I don't remember? Is that a good answer?" Akki answered sleepily, her eyes already fluttering back and forth between being opened and closed.

Granny shook her head, it wasn't and she knew it. "Fine, I will get to the point. Naruto just lost against his rival, Uchiha Sasuke—"

The girl shot up, and looked at Naruto. He had her full attention now. "So that was you at the Valley of the End eh? I should have known you are his son after all. Sasuke, is your rival huh?"

Naruto nodded, he wondered how she knew his biggest rival and his best friend. The girl looked into his eyes, "He has a pure heart, not many of those around here anymore. Really, just like his father, that is a little sad. It just means he gets hurt that much more. Sigh," she sat back down and turned the chair around to look outside.

She missed him at times, "Minato" she whispered, it was one of the few times she had actually said his name. How many times had he begged her not to call him four? Only Jiraiya and Tsunade heard, she shook off her gloom and guilt and looked back at Naruto.

"You have grown up so well, better than most had hoped. They will all get what is coming to them when they get to hell. Now, back to the topic at hand, Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha left...not really. The little emo went to my Snaky didn't he?"

She saw the nods; Naruto sighed and said, "I don't get anything you are saying. Who is this Snaky? Sasuke went to Orochimaru..." Naruto trailed off, he got now, the old self proclaimed super pervert was called Frogy because he summoned them and Orochimaru summoned snakes, so he was called Snaky.

He mumbled, "Never mind, I got it."

Akki smiled, he was smart, and he wasn't a dobe...well some of the time. If only she would have him around her for a while, she would take that dobe-ness and destroy it. "I knew it...fire goes to fire, but he isn't Fire is he?"

"He uses the Chidori, it's a Lightning Jutsu. He tends to favour that more than Fire Jutsus." Naruto said, surprising everyone in the room. The girl smiled once again, he really was smart. When he wanted to be that is...just like her.

"Good Naruto, but bad for me. I guess...yes that was what I was planning on using in the first place. I knew this would happen. Now someone tell me, why the hell am I here!" Akki hotly said the last part. She was getting a little annoyed. For some odd reason she wanted to sleep. She wondered why now all of a sudden.

"Like I was trying to say before, Naruto here lost to Sasuke—"

"Barely, if only he could control that power inside of him better. And if only someone taught him that he doesn't need the Kyuubi's power, that he could have fought with his own, he would have won." she got a glare from the Pervy Man, and waved her hand at him dismissing the glare eh shot at her.

"He lost and now he doesn't want me to train him. He wants someone stronger, he wants you." Jiraiya finished.

Akki laughed and countered. "He doesn't even know me, so why would he want me?" the blonde girl asked as she looked at the Fifth Hokage for the answer.

"I picked you; I knew that you would be the perfect choice. You are stronger then the Perv, plus I knew you would treat him right." The Medic Princess said as she gave said Perv a hard glare. If glares could kill...then the world would have already lost a major pervert many times.

"I can't teach, let alone a little boy! Remember what happened with those orphans we found Frogy? I tried to help that one out he had that weird special eye started with an R a think. Oh Grandpa had it...he taught me how to use it but I never liked it so...I never used it. Now that kid is doing something—" she put her hand over her mouth, she was about to tell them what he was doing. She promised she wouldn't tell them that he was Pein, the Leader of the Akatsuki.

She lowered her head; they took the hint, and got off the subject. She didn't want to break her promise, that child had been through so much. The Perv would know soon enough and then fight him. That was a battle she didn't want to see happen. Just like when Sasuke finally fought against Itachi, she didn't want to see that either. She also didn't want to see Gaara die; she cared for both him and the racoon Demon inside of him. She really didn't want to see the takuni get taken. She also didn't want the perv to die, but who was she to stop fate?

She raised her head and took a breath, tears threatened to fall down, she opened her eyes and glared at the desk. If it was alive it would have tried to back away in freight from her. She wiped her eyes, and smiled at them.

"Sorry guys, I seemed to remember what battles will take place in the future and three deaths make me want to cry. Two I don't think I can stop, but the other I sure as hell will. Now let me get this straight, you want me to teach Naruto?" Akki asked one last time. She got her emotions back under control, she was the Queen of Masks, and she would get through this without any more mistakes or slips like that last one.

They all nodded, she nodded as well. "Okay, but on a few conditions. Is that okay?" TO say they were shocked would be an understatement. All they could do was nod. Again with the nodding, at least that little part was out of the way.

"Ok, condition one; everyone will think the little gaki is dead. Just listen, no protests, a few will know the truth. It will be just a rumor that is floating around. Jiraiya will come; you will have to act out a scene that will take place, which has to take place. Got condition number one?"

After she explained herself everyone was okay with it. That seemed a simple condition; they just had to wait for the more complex, the more...troublesome ones to come. Sure enough this was one of them, the second condition. They had to fear the ones that were yet to come.

"Condition two is how do I put this? I have seen what happens, and Naruto needs to be the way he was in what I have seen. How do I explain this? He is a cheerful, happy go lucky kid that nothing can get him down right? He needs to be that way after he comes back. So when the training gets done, and the three years are almost up...you have heard about that right?" Naruto nodded, yeah he heard, Snaky or Orochimaru was going to take over Sasuke's body in three years. They had done good, distracting the Sound Ninja—all five of them—because if they didn't Sasuke would have gotten absorbed or mind switched right when they got here. But since Snaky couldn't wait, he would have to wait.

"I want...well I _am_going to erase your memories of the training we did when I give you back to Jiraiya. Listen, no protesting...not yet, that is for during and after the training you hear? Now where was I? Oh yes, I will restore your memory after a certain battle with someone, and after someone close to me dies, two people actually. One before that battle you have, then during that battle someone close dies."

She closed her eyes and opened them again, blinking. Thinking of things that will take away her tears, thinking of what happened before, the betrayal. The death, of those that meant the most to her, then she become cold, hard, ice really, her heart hardened then. She established rules, the rules she was suppose to live her life by, but it seemed that was getting harder and harder to follow them. Taking on a student, would making Rule One and Rule Three break. She would start breaking Rule Three first, and then getting attached to him, getting attached created emotions.

This was just getting too complicated for her; she just had to nip this in the butt as soon as she could. She couldn't do that, she had to take this boy and train him. She looked at him, "Yes, it will be just for a little bit. A promise for you I have, not too soon after that—I take away your memories—I will awaken your power and your memories. You will save someone for me, and for you. Someone who means a lot to us both, I can't have Earth dead, I need him."

That one word—Earth—made the old Lady and the Perv fall down with sweat drops on their heads, and come back up yelling that word too. "EARTH?! You have an Earth? Since when did this happen?"

Akki sighed and waved her hand dismissing their comments again. "This isn't the time for that. I have to decide for more conditions. Hmm...what else...I know I am missing something."

She heard the Perv say something that made her fall out of the chair. He mumbled it, but she heard it. He said, "Wind, Air," he said those two words.

That was it that was what she was missing, she forgot that little thing! She balled her left hand into a fist and slammed hit her right hand with it. "Third condition, when this is over, you will have to make a choice. Become my Guardian of Air and Wind, or don't."

Naruto looked at her, "That was the simplest condition you had, what's the catch?"

Akki titled her head, "What do you mean catch? I don't see a catch. I have a Earth, Fire, Lightning—and when I get my hands on him he will wish he was never born—and if you agree a Air, Wind whatever you want to call it."

The Perv looked at Akki and voiced the question that was going through his head, "What about Water? Have you not found a Water Guardian?"

Akki thought about that one and let her breath out, "Yes, I had thought about it. I had planned on making Neji my water, but he doesn't fit Water. He is more hand to hand then wielding Water Jutsu, I should have had Haku do it, but sadly he is dead. I could bring him back with the Forbidden Jutsu that Orochimaru invented, but Grandpa always told me never to do that, so I won't. Though if I look _there _I can find out when he is being born...but I don't have time for that."

Naruto started thinking, he honestly didn't know anyone—besides Haku—that knew Water Jutsu, there was that Demon of the Mist what his face, but he was dead too, he died with Haku: Zabuza. That was his name, how come he forget it?

"There is always Kisame, but I don't really like him. He looks like a freaking shark...I don't really like sharks. I guess I will just not have one, it is that simple. I had always planned on four, so why should I get five? I can always use one of _them_...but don't want to." Akki said firmly. Her voice had that final note in it and the subject was dropped.

"Okay I can only think of those three conditions and since you have agreed to them I guess we are in business. I do have to warn you Naruto. I don't use hand signs, I am telepathic and can use the mind to its full potential, and in other words I can fully control it. I know you can summon, Frogies only it seems. I can summon any creature that I want. Well those that you can summon that is, and those that you can't."

She smiled, oh no, Naruto would soon learn to fear that smile. It meant she just thought of something. "I will make you a deal Naruto. Finish training and I will summon someone for you. Someone only I can summon, and if you impress me during our time together I will teach you how to summon that one."

Naruto looked at her, his mind still on the handseals, "How do you do Jutsu's then?"

She titled her head and thought about that, "I don't usually use Justus. I really one use my speed and strength like Tsunade over there."

"Liar, you use the elements more than that." Tsunade muttered and she gave the girl a glare. It wasn't a hard cold one that most expected from her, it was soft. You could tell the old bat cared for the girl.

Akki sighed, "Okay, okay you got me. I use the elements, I don't really use the hand signs, but I do, sometimes I do some Jutsu that require it. Like if I am really, really pissed I will put a Rasengan in one hand and a Chidori in the other hand, other than that I just use the elements to my advantage. I can use them freely, and they follow my command. There are Earth, Fire, Water and Air, and I rarely use Lightning."

Akki tried to think of anything else that she wanted to say. "Also, we may go places, like to the other world. The Demon world, ever thought of where the Kyuubi, the Frogs, Snakes, Slugs, Dogs people you summon come from?"

Naruto nodded, he always had wondered. So many ideas and things entered in his head. Lots of questions were thought up as well. Maybe if he was lucky she would take them there like she had said.

"We will go there as part of your training, maybe I could hook you up with a summoning contract or two. Depends on if you can impress them, little Naruto. I will train you with all elements, but mainly with Wind. You will also learn how to be telepathic, first a Jutsu, then once you grasp it really good, that you won't need to say the name no more."

Naruto smiled, this was what he wanted, and he finally wanted someone to teach him something. To really teach him, not just put him aside for some other person. "What about with the Kyuubi? Will you help with that? Ero-Sennin said you could help with that better than anyone."

She smirked, "I can. The Kyuubi and I go way back. We grew up together, always my favourite Demon he was, well him and Shukaku. They are just so much fun!"

She got up from the desk and went over to Naruto. She pulled the hood back on, and held out her hand, "Are you coming Naruto?"

Before Naruto gave his hand to her, Tsunade yelled, "WAIT!"

Akki took back her hand and gave the older blonde a questioning look. "What is it? I forgot something didn't I?"

Tsunade nodded as she shook her head at the clueless blonde in front of her. "Who will we tell that Naruto is alive and not dead as the rumors say?"

Akki thought for a moment as she tilted her head to the side and lifted a finger to her lips. "The Konoha twelve obviously, though they aren't all there are they? They need to know, for when Naruto gets back he will be paired up with them for the missions that are coming. Iruka too, he is like a father to Naruto, and that stupid silver haired Scarecrow...Kakashi to you Naruto. When I was Katrina I called him Scarecrow. It was funny, oh so many memories. Anyway, other than that no one...wait there is someone else. Gaara, I honestly don't know what he would do if he found out his first and only friend is dead, not to mention he is a true friend, going both ways. Gaara and the Sand Siblings need to know. We don't want Gaara coming here and trying to destroy the Village because he thinks that you guys killed him. I believe that is all."

With that she turned back to Naruto, who this time took her hand without a second thought. They teleported away from Konoha—the Village Hidden in the Leaves—to a Village that had not been used for years, not since the whole Village had been wiped out years ago. It had been her Village. But since it had been a long time since she had been there she was a little off. They had to walk the rest of the way.

She looked at Naruto; she didn't smile or show any emotion. Just like a certain raven Naruto knew. "Do you know what happened to Sasuke's Clan?"

Naruto shook his head, "Just bits and pieces really. I know Sasuke wants revenge on his brother and that he doesn't have a family anymore."

Akki nodded at the sun kissed blonde, he had a little right. "His brother killed his entire Clan, wait...don't say anything. I will tell you the truth of what happened. You little Naruto, are going to be smart and will know a lot of stuff by the time I get done with you, alright?"

She watched Naruto nod at her, and she nodded as well. Then she became to tell the story. "Know this about Itachi," she sighed, "destroyed himself when he did that. He is one of the gentlest Ninja that I know. So sweet and kind, but one thing missed up everyone's plans that night. He loved his brother too damn much. He couldn't find it in his heart to kill him. It wasn't because he wanted an opponent, ok that was a little bit of it, he needed someone to kill him, to avenge his Clan. He was an ANBU at the time; he got a mission from the Village Elders and the Hokage as well as Danzo that told him he had to stop the rebellion of the Uchihas. He had become a spy, both sides wanted a spy and only one got their wish."

Akki didn't look at Naruto; mostly she just looked at the ground. "It goes back a long time ago, before the Village was founded, but that is for history class. You are so damn lucky to have a teacher who not only knows what she is teaching about, but was actually there too! Anyway, he didn't want to betray his Clan, but he didn't want bloodshed either. He had seen enough already. He was torn between his Village and his Clan. He met someone—who should have been dead, but hey so am I—anyway that person gave him the power to destroy his Clan."

Naruto gasped, "It was Orochimaru wasn't it?" He growled had snapped his teeth like the Fox inside of him. Akki turned to him and gave him an Uchiha glare. He swallowed hard.

"Orochimaru isn't as bad as everyone thinks he is." Naruto cut her off when he replied, "Oh his just misunderstood. Is that it?" Naruto demanded hotly.

She gave him another Uchiha glare, and had Naruto wondering where she learned that. "No, the one who helped Itachi was the one who made the Kyuubi attack your Village. It wasn't Orochimaru, he can't control the Kyuubi. Now can I get back to telling you about what happened? And next time Naruto, think before you speak. Know the facts; you don't want to start yelling about stuff you don't know anything about." Akki scolded him lightly, not too hard. He didn't know, and she couldn't blame him. After everything that had happened between him and her Snake, attacking him, trying to kill him, and stealing Sasuke away. No she didn't blame him for his opinion.

"Please continue, I am sorry sensei." Naruto lowered his head as he murmured those words. She smiled and titled his head back up, making him look at her. She told him it was okay.

"He then killed everyone but Sasuke. He left Sasuke alive because...he couldn't kill his brother, he loved him too much. Sasuke won't know this till it is too late." She paused for a moment as she thought about something. "Naruto will you help me?" Akki asked her new student.

Naruto absorbed the information she gave him, he smiled at her. He could tell that Itachi meant something to her, so who was he to say no to her? He knew he would soon learn everything about his teacher, and for that he just couldn't wait. She was so interesting.

Akki was finally happy for some reason, she just couldn't place it. And here she was a Master of emotions, of masks, and she just couldn't place this emotion. What was it? Why was she so happy, and why did she agree to train Naruto? He was the boy who had the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Why did she agree to train some kid who had a Demon inside of him? What had come over her? Why this boy? Was it mainly because he had Kyuubi inside of him? She sighed inwardly and cleared her head, there really was no point in thinking about it now, and she would worry about it later.

Akki looked at the Gates of the Village she hadn't returned to since she was seven or was it eight years old? She was older then Sasuke and Naruto, yet she wasn't older, but younger then Neji. Since Neji was born in July...he was older then her. For Akki was born in October—just like Naruto!

She looked once more at the Gates...so many memories came rushing back to her. She closed her eyes and fought them off, she didn't need to remember them, and this wasn't the time. She took a deep breath and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, it is time I told you my past, about who I am. Because while we train my past will become a major part, are you ready? It's a sad past...like all pasts war, death, sorrow and everything else you can think of is thrown in there. What do you say? You still want to hear? Naruto, it is your decision."

Naruto, had to be honest, he wanted to know all about her. If this girl...who was his age how could she was stronger then the Pervy Sage? And then to add to the mystery, she travelled with them and knew them when they were younger? He just had to know. Naruto nodded at his new sensei. Something drew him to her, something inside of him wanted to know everything about her. So he had to wait patiently for her to start. He didn't care about analysing what was inside of him that wanted him to know all about her.

"My grandfather was the Rikudou-Sennin. The Sage of the Six Paths, he was the founder of Ninjustu. He had two siblings, one was a girl, she was the one who created Genjutsu, and his brother created Taijutsu. Those three was the Founders of the Ninja World. Every Kekkai Genkai they had, even Grandmother was an accomplished Ninja, and she was part of their family was well, though the other sides of the family didn't have as much as they did.

"My grandmother had...I honestly don't know how many kids. I never found out. After my mother—the youngest—was born the Village that we lived in kidnapped them. They trained my mother, they would even let my grandfather train her, her aunt and uncle too, but they had something over their heads. I never found out what it was, but they never went and got mother back because of it. Soon, when my mom was in her twenties, she was of age where she could bear great children and she was more powerful than anyone—except her father and his siblings. But she was the combined part of them; she had taken all of what they had taught her and was it. She was the three of them mixed together, but not as powerful."

Akki scratched her head while she paused. "They tried to pair her up with many men, but she turned them all down. None of them were her equal, so why would she want them? Finally they threatened grandmother's life and she chose one. I can't remember who it was, I never liked him. I can only give you three possibilities of who he might have been He was either: an Uchiha, a Hyuga, or someone who had the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan is the most powerful of the three eye Kekkai Genkai. You know the others; I don't really want to explain them.

"My sister was born later; we have the same age difference basically as Itachi and Sasuke. Five or six years, I don't know and neither do I really care. Age doesn't matter to me—never has. After those years my mother had been trying to make a summoning. She wanted someone strong, to save her from the life she had. And boy did she do just that; she got what she wanted and more, bet you can't guess who she summoned?"

Naruto couldn't think of anyone, except..."It wasn't the Kyuubi was it? I know it can't be Gamabunta, or that boss Snake, or the boss Slug Baa-chan summons."

Akki laughed, "No, I don't think she could control the Kyuubi...it wouldn't want to listen to her. She summoned the King of all Demons and Summon Creatures. Father never told me what his name was, and neither would anyone else. Yes, Naruto he was my father."

Akki smiled at the look on Naruto's face. He got it now, which was how she was still here, she had Demon Blood in her, and she was part Demon. Now he understood everything, how she had a Demon inside of her, but not like Naruto or Gaara had. He asked her to continue.

"Soon after my mother met daddy my sister's dad died. No one knew how that happened, or who did it, but hey my mother was a woman everyone wanted to possess. So if he was killed, hey who cared? She just got possessed by someone else. She was just someone who could breed. They knew as soon as I was born that I was going to surpass everyone. They made me spend most of the time with my grandfather and his siblings. By the time I was a mere two I was killing people. I talked to father often, I mean grandfather loved him. By the age of five—under the training of grandfather's siblings and him, and father I could defeat them all."

She gave him a smirk, it reminded Naruto of all the smirks Sasuke had give him. He half expected the hole in his heart—that Sasuke ripped open—would try to swallow him again. But it didn't, he knew somehow it had to do with his new sensei. Lucky for him she didn't notice what was going on with her new student. She just continued with the story.

"They needed me strong so I could protect everyone. They put everything they had, everything they knew and were into me. My grandfather, I never knew what happened to him. After mother and grandmother died, I lost sight of him. The Village killed them, they didn't need them anymore, and they had me and sister. So what use where they? They had forgotten that, through them they controlled us, without them they no longer had that control." Akki gave a bitter laugh. Naruto noticed her eyes were unfocused as if she were lost in her own memories.

"It all started with my tutor, he taught me how to read, write etc, that stuff. He had fallen in love with me, but like I told him over and over again he didn't love me, but my sister. He didn't believe me, and killed my fiancé. I remember now, sis's dad was the only one who held the Rinnegan. Since I was the strongest—between me and sister—I had first choice of my fiancé. It could either be a Hyuga or an Uchiha. For some reason, they were obsessed with eye Kekkai Genkai. Of course history likes to repeat itself. I played often with the Uchihas. One of my age and the other was my sisters. Just like now." She gave a light chuckle this time.

"The Hyuga...yes I played with him, but I didn't love any of them. I thought I loved someone, but it turned out to be a bust."

Naruto, for some reason was interested in that, and he asked as much. "What do you mean a bust?"

She laughed as she sat down on the ground; she had been talking for a while and was getting tired. They still hadn't gone inside the Village. He had to know what happened first.

"I...don't remember much. I blocked it out, and I don't think I want to remember. My sister choose first instead of me since I refused to pick one, she picked the Uchiha and that left me with the Hyuga—even though the other Uchiha wanted me it didn't matter. They tried to get one with each family you know, diversity all around baby. Anyway, my tutor killed the Hyuga, and was going after the Uchiha that wanted me. But I got to him first. I faked the Uchihas death, and ran. My sister I think married him—the tutor—the Village decreed that. But she never had any kids with him as far as I knew. She didn't even have any with the man she was having an affair with either. It was the Uchiha. But she did have kids, that I am sure of it. I just don't know with whom. The Village figured that marrying her to the tutor would placate him and make him stop killing heirs. They also knew my sister; if my sister wanted something she would have it. So if she wanted that damn Uchiha then she would have him. They were hopeful that kids would come of it, but it didn't. Instead they got kids from her from another guy...if I am right it was either that bone dude or Haku's ancestor." She rolled her eyes, to show she didn't give a rat's ass about it.

"I was sixteen I think, when I summoned my father to help me. The tutor it seemed had really gotten mad that I had taken away his revenge and he didn't have me, so that just made him madder. He got the whole Village against me. I summoned my father because I needed his help. He of course scolded me for not being able to take them myself and then he killed them all. Then he asked why he couldn't sense mother, I told him. It seemed when I told him I accepted that she was died, that they killed her and it caused both of us to snap. We ended up destroying anyone who was part of that Village. I snapped out of it because my sister did something to me—and no, I don't remember what she did Naruto." Akki answered his question before he could ask.

"During that whole me and my father were on the rampage, no summons were able to happen—his fault. Finally, when I had come to my senses...I summoned them. They helped me calm him down. They took him back to his world, and I was left in this one, with the promise that I would someday live in his." She stopped and looked at Naruto thoughtfully.

"You want to know when that is, don't you? " The little blonde nodded at her. "I have no idea. After everyone is dead, I guess.. Sasuke, Itachi, you, and everyone I care for during this generation." She let down her guard for just a second, and Naruto saw it. She looked so sad and lonely, all he wanted ot do was grab her and hold her tight. But he couldn't do that, he knew it. Before he could say something her guard and mask were back up and she went on.

"I think I slept for a while, a few centuries at least...I think. All I remember was I awakened before Konoha was founded. It was during that Great Ninja War. I ended up playing around with the Uchihas and the First Hokage's Clan. What happened next is hard to explain Naruto so bear with me. The leader of the Uchiha's was Madara and his brother. To defeat the First Hokage's Clan Madara killed him brother and took his eyes. His brother told him to do it; I mean they were fixing to go to war. So wouldn't they need to strongest among them to be even stronger?"

Naruto froze and gaped at her while Akki just laughed, "Yes, Naruto that is what happens with the Uchihas. They get the final level of their Sharingan by killing their best friend, or someone close to them dies. Both Madara and his brother had awakened their Mangekyou Sharingan. So has Itachi, but that is a different story. His brother—Madara's—sacrificed his life so that their Clan could survive. For there was to be a final battle against the First Hokage's Clan and the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto heard Akki muttered something, he knew was a curse but didn't quite hear it.

"But the Uchiha Clan—as a whole—and the other Clan decided on a truce. Then they created Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I of course was along to play, it was fun and entertaining. But Madara didn't like what happened; he thought that it was unfair that the First Hokage's Clan got to be the leaders. In the end he left the Village…do you remember that place you just fought Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, he remembered. "Those statues you saw were those two. The Uchiha and the First Hokage, it is called the Valley at the End...I think I am not so sure what things are called," she sighed it wasn't her fault, she just never cared before. "Anyway I watched them fight, so fun too! After that someone started spreading rumors about what happened long ago, you know when I said I snapped and went around killing lots of people?"

Naruto nodded, he remembered her father had helped her too. "I think it was that was the tutor's descendent. He must have found some old diary scrolls or something." Akki accused, she just knew that was what happened. And if she ever got her hands on him…she would make hell look like a vacation resort.

"Then everyone went after me, but the main ones were the First and Second Hokage: my friends or so I thought. I lasted gosh, I don't know a year or so; it was the whole world after me. Soon, the First and Second Hokage cornered me; they gave me up to some monks or something that started sealing my soul away in scrolls. Seven in all, since of course seven is a magic number, anyway they were all sent to a different Village." Akki's voice shook with uncontrolled emotions. After a few seconds she calmed down enough to talk neutrally.

"The Villages were Leaf, Sand, Rock, Mist, Lightning and…Time. That is this Village we are in front of is called. One of my mother's siblings—that actual lived, most of them died, they were hunted—started this Village. Her husband was…I don't know. All I know is that my father—this body's—was a Demon I think, how else could I be in it? And for some reason I have to have Demon Blood inside of me or I won't be compatible with my body." She revealed to him, not knowing why she did. Neither did he for that matter, but hey he was Naruto, he had an excuse.

"Anyway, when the First and Second Hokage were gone the Third Hokage—the old man—had three students yes—"

Naruto interrupted her, "You forgot something, you only mentioned six Villages; you said they spilt your soul into seven?"

Akki laughed at herself, "Oh course, the seventh part is this that you see. I was about to tell you to. Good eye though…I mean you listened great. The seventh part of my soul went to my soon to be grandfather—yes the Third Hokage—my soul part created a body and she became Katrina. I trained and followed around the three Sannin. They became Earth--Tsunade, Fire--Orochimaru—that didn't even make sense, but he liked playing with fire, what can I say?—and Water--Jiraiya—this didn't even make sense either, but a little more since Frogies live in water. But they chose those elements themselves, Jiraiya wanted to be Wind/Air, which was his element already. I…just couldn't give it to him."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

Akki paused, should she tell him why? Should she fully confide in him? She was already telling him more then she had ever told anyone else…she would tell him she decided. Just not everything…yet, he wasn't ready to hear the truth. "Because Katrina fell in love with the one who was suppose to be Wind. She helped teach Jiariya's students, along with his students' students."

She let it sink in before he got it. It only took a few seconds before he turned his whole body to her. His eyes showed he was serious as he told her his suspicions. "Katrina was in love with the Fourth Hokage wasn't she?"

Akki smiled again, he was sharp. He wasn't the stupid idiot that most people thought he was, just give him a chance and he would surprise you. She laughed inside; she knew he would be surprising her a lot. She fully took Naruto in; he reminded her more and more of his father every second. Was it a coincidence that she was now teaching his son? And now that she was getting this strange feeling from him, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Yes, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. I never called him his name, he got so mad sometimes, I always called him four. After he was named the Fourth Hokage he finally realized why. At one time he loved Katrina, but then he feel in love with another woman. Though I am going to be perfectly honest, I saw him before the Kyuubi attacked. He still cared for Katrina, I don't know if he still loved her, but some of the emotions were still there. The woman he loved was so pretty, she had that spark of life that you rarely saw in anyone."

Naruto interrupted again to ask another question, "Who?"

Akki looked Naruto in the eyes. They were caught in the other's eyes before she broke contact for a minute or two before she said with a straight face as her eyes were looking into his again. She whispered, "Kushina…Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes grew huge; he was the Fourth's son? That explained a lot and didn't at the same time. Why had no one told him? The Pervy Sage was his teacher…a little, but still why shouldn't he have told him?

Akki sighed, "This is why I don't like telling people secrets they don't get it." She hit Naruto on the forehead, just a little flick. And they memory was gone. Naruto looked at her again and asked the same question he did moments ago, "Who was she?"

Akki sighed, "It isn't my place to tell you, sorry. Anyway I had left for a while…so I guess that some saw that as giving up. Anyway I came back the day before he died and I wanted to tell him everything. But my bastard of a grandfather didn't like how close we were especially now that he had a wife and a kid on the way. He told him all about me, I got so mad. I already hated him, mostly for what he did to my grandmother." Akki stopped when she saw the look on the sun kissed blonde's face. She had only seen that look on his father's face a few times. It was like he was shocked, but didn't believe her at the same time.

She sighed, it wasn't going to be the last time she did so. She had to tell him what happened. "Yes, Naruto by that time this body was already born. My mother was an only child, and soon after she was born grandmother got sick. I don't know exact days and years, but the main point is that as soon as my grandmother died, the old man quit coming to the Village and got another wife. You know Asuma right? That is the Third's son. My half uncle you could say. Anyway, Mother won't…no she wouldn't talk to him after that. She took over the Village at such a young age—I don't know how old—and hadn't talk to grandfather since." Akki snorted, "Who would?"

Akki watched Naruto have a battle inside of his head. Was he really to believe that the Third Hokage, that kind old man was the bastard his new sensei described him as? He decided to hear the rest of her story before making a opinion about all of this.

"Anyway, back to where we were. He told him everything, Minato didn't care. It explained a lot, why I kept everyone at a distance, it explained everything to him. Even to the point where he was about to die he still cared for Katrina. The fool, if anyone could have seen him in his final moments, they would say that he still loved her. They way he looked at her, how he trusted her." Akki had a look of disgust on her face, but it was mixed with confusion.

Naruto could see that she was disgusted that the Fourth Hokage would trust someone who had lied to him all of those years, plus he was married to someone. It didn't matter if he was about to die. But she was confused because of the very fact he still loved her and trusted her.

"So moving on, back to the part where Katrina met the Nine-Tails—Kyuubi—right before he attacked the Village we had a chat. I told him he shouldn't do it, but he still did it. I gave him a warning, and then the battle started. Right before though I jumped on its head. I then talked to Gamabunta. Asked him if this was really wanted to do and he replied, 'Yes, this is what I want to do Princess,' with that said how could I ask him to stop? That just confused the Fourth, even more when the Fox said the same thing. He finally remembered who I was. How when we was little we played together. Foxxie, me, and Shukaku—yes that is the Demon inside of Gaara."

Akki took another breath and went on, "I watched the battle, and then when I felt something, my sister was right next to me and told me the child was born. We ran away from the battle. It seemed you had been born. She was talking about you. I touched you, and I sensed so much, I saw so much. I knew I would be seeing you later. My sister then made her way to the battle field with me—my new body—and I had yours. I gave you to the Fourth and then went into mine. She then took me home."

Naruto gasped, so she had known him since he was a baby. That was weird…and on top of that she had carried him! He looked at her and then looked at the Gates of the Village. "What about this? What happened here?" Naruto's voice filled with curiosity asked.

Akki looked down at the ground. "Soon after I fully entered the body I was trained, I of course know all of the stuff from Katrina and from Kika; I kept my memories—both times. But the thing is this body doesn't, I had to train it. Soon the visions became too much for my young mind and for at least a year—I was either three or four at the time—I had actually planned a great suicide trap for myself. I had planned quite a few, but something would always happen and it didn't work. Sis would always find me afterwards and carry me home, never telling mother what I had just tried to do. My sister understood, she wasn't going to help me, but she knew why I was doing it. She wasn't going to stop me." Akki dung her boot into the ground as she continued to explain her past.

"My visions…the ones that I would get… Naruto you have to understand, I did say I could fully control my mind, but when I was little as soon as I went to sleep they came. I saw the past, the present, and the future. I saw death, I saw myself killing so many people, I saw people that I seemed to care for dying and murdered before my eyes. I couldn't stand seeing all of that, every night. I soon became like Gaara and couldn't sleep. I did sometimes, I of course got more sleep then he did." Akki's voice held pity as she talked about Gaara.

"Now about that Great Suicide trap I was talking about. The trap had ropes all through the trees I was near. There were spikes at the body of the ground, I had kunai, swords, you name it I had that kind of weapon ready to kill me. As soon as I fell down the weapons would be triggered. I jumped; I threw myself down toward the ground hoping this time I would die. But it seemed that the elements didn't want me to die. They protected me, and when I hit the ground the spikes disappeared, the Earth caught me. I didn't go away unscratched though, some of the kunai and other weapons hit me. I also hit the ground from pretty high up; the wind was knocked out of me." Akki chuckled a little as she remembered the fall.

"Sasuke found me like a minutes later, I was unconscious and all. He ran for Itachi, who came back and picked me up and took me to his house. His parents didn't know who I was, and before I woke up they told him to take me to the hospital. He knew he couldn't take me there. He asked them; 'don't you feel the charka coming out of her'? He knew I was powerful. I soon awoke, and his parents were right there seconds after he said that.

"I jumped out of his arms, and ran. They couldn't even catch me. They wouldn't have if I didn't faint again. He brought me back in their house and then looked at his father, he said to him, 'See? She was so fast; I know you didn't see her, because I barely could. And she is so young too; she has to be the same age as Sasuke.'

"I awoke several hours later and was scared. I was four or five and I didn't even know where I was. Wouldn't you be afraid? Itachi was there though, him and Sasuke. They introduced themselves, and asked who I was. I didn't answer, my sister did. She walked in the room and sat down on the bed beside me. They didn't even feel her presence when she walked, so they were shocked at first. She told them who I was: The daughter of the Kage of the Village Hidden in time: Toki Akki. Toki for the name of our Village, only those who were in line for the Kage title could be called Toki; it was basically my whole family. See Naruto, the Village was ruled by one family. Kind of like…Kings and Queens and that stuff, though we were all ninja. You defy us and we kill you ourselves, muhhhaaaa, not really." Akki tried to joke, but it didn't come out that way. She giggled, before she caught herself.

"Let me explain, my family had every Kekkai Genkai that existed, though not everyone had all of them. I told you before didn't I? We are the decedents of my grandfather's children. I am the only one—today that is—who has them all and here I am never using them. My sister has most of them. My mother had a good few of them. We are all stronger then everyone in our Village. See another name for our Village is the Ancient Village, for we have…had so many Jutsu…any kind of art that existed it lived in our Village. We had—till everyone was killed—ancient jutsu that were lost centuries ago. But now they are dead…so they are lost. Unless…I know for a fact that some weren't there that night. And they won't ever be back." Akki recalled as she remembered someone she had just seen not even two weeks ago.

She refocused back on what she was telling Naruto before, forgetting about what she was just thinking about. "Only the strongest could live there, even though we didn't have many ninja at all. I think less than or maybe the same number of the ones in your Village. See Naruto, we only had ninjas in our Village. We probably had half your whole Village's population, yet all of them were ninjas, so maybe we had more." The ancient blonde looked thoughtful, not for the first time that night. She sighed after she saw the impatient look on Naruto's face.

"Anyway, back to the Uchihas. She told them exactly what I was doing: trying to kill myself. I buried the covers around me, as she explained that I saw things. On a side note, there are actual Demons out there that can see the future, though there are three total. One can see the past, another can see the present, and the last can see the future. It seemed my Demon father had all three in his family tree. He himself could only see the past and the present. Why he didn't see my mother…I know, he didn't w_ant _to, see that is the source of our sight, what we want. Of course, I never wanted to see anything, but matter most of the time." Akki muttered the last part. Naruto could have sworn her voice sounded annoyed. It amused him…well that was what he thought about her being annoyed; it was either that or something else. For some reason he didn't want to know what the other emotion was. It kind of scared him.

"Anyway back on topic, after that I came over and played a lot! So did my sister. We had fun, well that was until Sasuke's parent's found out who I was. Then they demanded a marriage between us. My mother honestly didn't care; she told them whatever they want. They just wanted me, but when they heard my mother tell them _they, _his parents had thought that it meant both me and my sister. They never thought that my mother meant their kids and me. So they went to me and asked me, a few months before they all died, who did I want to marry. The son left over got to marry my sister, my sister wanted Itachi, but it was my choice. I asked them to let me decided. I would pick one of them after Sasuke graduated and became a Chunin. They agreed, the fools.

"But I will tell you this, I knew from the moment I could really tell those dreams were real, what Itachi was going to do. I didn't say anything when he was assigned and accepted to be the spy. I didn't even say anything when he started talking to Madara. I did say something when he killed his best friend. I asked him was this really what he wanted to do? My sister was with me, she didn't think it was right either. Even though we both had spied on the Uchiha's in our Village, they were around Itachi's level of power then. They were going to help, I told him over and over not to do it. I gave him different ways to do it; I could erase all of their memories. He shook his head to all of my ideas. I got so mad the night before and screamed at him. I told the bastard I would do it. You should have seen his face." Akki chuckled darkly. The look on her face was priceless. Naruto knew—and he had only knew for a few hours—that she would have killed them all without a second thought.

"He was so shock that I would do that for him, he knew I could kill them all. And would love it too, he knew that I was mad at the Uchihas, for what they were going to do and were doing to him. I wanted to kill them. I also told him everything, my past—both pasts—so he knew I had dealt with Uchihas before. He told me no, and told me if I wanted to help, I should keep Sasuke away while he did it." Akki cleared her throat when she saw the look on Naruto's face.

"What?" Akki asked him. She tilted her head to the right to observe him more. Was he really shocked that she was ready to kill an entire clan for just one person?

"Did you love Itachi that much? To destroy his entire clan just so he wouldn't break?" Naruto asked his tone calm but light. It was as if he didn't trust himself to say anymore. That confused the older darker blonde. Why would Naruto care?

It didn't matter, she answered his questions. "How do I put this…my sister loved him. To me he was like the big brother I will never have. Think back to Sasuke, what would you have done for him—before he tried to leave the Village?" Akki countered. The tone of her voice wasn't exactly accusing him, but it was close.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, his face looking as if he was thinking over his answer carefully. But he knew that he wasn't. He already knew the answer; he just didn't want to give it. The short haired blonde knew he would have done anything for the duck butt haired teen.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Anything, I would have done anything for my best friend. I thought of him as my brother as well. But…now…" he trailed off. The pain on his face showed what the agony raging inside of the once cheerful happy blonde.

As much as Akki hated optimists—and Naruto used to be one—and loved to see them see the world for what it really was…she didn't want to see Naruto this way. It hurt…why did this little boy touch her in a way no one had ever? His pain was her pain; she let out a forced breath. It was so loud that it brought the younger teen out of his musings and look at her now.

Akki didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? Oh Naruto I feel the same way. I have been betrayed just like you have. No, she wouldn't say that. "I know," Akki started, _real smooth girl. That's the way to go, _Akki thought. "I'm not going to tell you that I know how it feels, not because I don't—because I do—but because it would be useless to say that. What would it accomplish? We both are fucked up? We both know what real pain is? No, it wouldn't help. I will tell you this," she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen before and told him the truth. "Once I get done with you, this will seem like paper cut. It won't matter anymore. Pain will always kill its victims; there is no doubt about it. I will show you, teach you to beat pain. You will be so much better then Sasuke, because that fool can't beat pain, but you the one he calls dobe will." She gave him a small smile, "That I promise. Now let's get back to my story…where was I?" Akki hummed the last part for no reason at all.

"Oh yeah, I promised Itachi would help him. I did what he asked of me. I ending up convincing Sasuke that we should train that day after he got back from the Academy, and he agreed. When I knew it was over I let him go back, he saw Itachi behind his parent's bodies, and Sasuke's older brother had killed them. I ran back to my Village, not really shocked to see the whole Village died."

Naruto had to ask, "Did your sister tell you what she was doing? That she was going to kill the whole Village?"

Akki shook her head, "I only knew she was going to kill the Uchiha's who were going to help the ones in your Village. It seemed that she had been caught. Mother caught her, she had people with her at the time and they had run off telling people as my sister was talking to Mother. Sister couldn't take it anymore and screamed at my Mother. Accusing her of knowing all about the Uchiha thing and not doing shit about it, Mother knew how we—her daughters—felt about what was going on, yet she didn't do anything. Talk about a mother who cared about her children." Akki declared sarcastically.

"Soon they whole Village had come, and in less than an hour my sister had killed them all. For everyone knew that I was the only one in the Village who had the power to stop her, what they didn't know was that I would never stop her. I came into the Village, she wasn't finished yet, she had a least a few Clans left to kill and I just stood there watching, they begged me to stop her. I just laughed at them, and told them they were stupid. They would have lived if they hadn't been there in the first place. I almost couldn't control myself; you remember I was part Demon right?" Akki inquired of her new student.

Naruto again nodded, wondering what they had to do with controlling herself.

"Everything, "Akki replied to his thoughts. "The Demon part of me wanted to help with the slaughter, it looked like it was so much fun. My sister tried her best to hurry, she had a Demon inside of her as well—not as much as I do, remember I am the daughter of the King of Demons…my soul was—she just had a little bit of Demon inside of her. She had more of mother inside of her, then our Demon father. After what happened with our Village, we ran to where Sasuke and Itachi were. We made it in time to see poor Itachi cry. I told sister to go take Sasuke to the hospital, I was going somewhere with Itachi." Akki was again lost in her memories. Naruto watched as her hands tightened into a fist.

"We went straight to the Elders, and the Third Hokage and that guy whose name begins with a D…I can never remember it. Anyway I stood by his side while he threatened them, saying that if they harm Sasuke then he would tell the whole world what they did. They knew he was serious, and I made my own threat as well. If they ever, did something like this again I told them I was going to kill them all before they sent another spy in like Itachi. They got the point and promised they wouldn't tell or do anything to Sasuke.

"Since then, none of us have been anywhere in the Village…well Itachi has, but he left soon after. He just wanted to make sure they remembered that just because the Third was gone it didn't mean anything, he was still alive. And he could make do on his promise to spill the beans. Though I could have sworn Itachi told me something about making a promise with Madara…about staying away from Konoha. Oh well…it doesn't matter." Akki finished her story to her new student. Wow...that took a lot out of her.

Akki sighed once more and yawned, it was late. They had talked the day away. They might as well walked from Village to Village. By now they would have already had their talk and just go there. She looked over at Naruto and asked if he had any questions.

Naruto nodded, and asked his question, "What have you been doing since you left this Village?"

Akki smiled, so he had noticed that huh? She might as well tell him what she had been doing, "I have been searching for the scrolls, the ones that hold the rest of my soul in it."

"How many have you found...I mean taken back?" Naruto quickly asked. He really wanted to know.

Akki had to think, "Let's see…I have Sand, Rock, Mist…and Lightning. And no, Naruto I haven't released them yet. I have to open them in reverse to the order that they were sealed in. I didn't get the one inside of me sealed, so it goes to the last one. The one that was given to Time…I think they gave the next to Leaf. Then the others were as follows—they are easily to remember—S…M…R…L. Don't ask me why I can remember that: Sand, then, Mist, Rock, and last—the first one that was sealed—Lightning. "

"When we train can we travel and try to get them?" Naruto asked.

Akki chucked, "That would be great training actually. All we actually need is the Leafs, and Times. So that means we will have to track down my sister. Then go destroy the Leaf Village to get it. You sure you want to do that?" Akki asked Naruto, her face all serious like.

Naruto looked horrified. "I was joking Naruto." She laughed at the expression on his face. All they had to do now was get into the Village and start making in inhabitable again. She got up and looked at the Gates into the Village Hidden in Time. Naruto was about to open the Gates but she stopped him.

"Do you want to die? Don't you think that those who had come and gone from this Village would have come back and then stolen anything they saw? Sister thought that, so she had sealed the entrances to the Village up. Only those that have Time in their veins can open them. Which is only me, I am the only Time Jumper left in this world. My sister has just a tiny bit—the most it could do was take you back five minutes or maybe more tops is less than a day—but it's just a little. I got mine because my father was the King of the Demons, so of course he has the power to travel through time.

"Don't you think that the King of Demons would live forever unless he was killed? He also was of the Demon line where they can go back and forth through time. He was the last one, and I am not as powerful as he was. Plus, I am not a true Demon so I can't fully use the powers. If I ever travel through time I would be weak…maybe I would have long enough to find some safe place to go…maybe not. I have only done it once. And I didn't even go that far. I said before do you remember? That the seventh part of my soul became a body?"

Naruto thought back, this was a lot to remember…soon he remembered what she had said. She found the Pervy Sage, and his team mates. Akki nodded, he was right.

"It was the only way I was going to survive. When they took that sixth piece I escaped into the Time Steam. And then created a body and became Katrina. To stabilize myself without the other pieces of my soul I needed Guardians of the elements. For that is what my body is, the elements. I had three right there, so it didn't take long to recover. We became the best of friends, but of course those rules that I had placed to myself for a reason soon became oblivious to me. I had thrown them away, but once I met Minato…that was when I took them back out. If you weren't one of my Guardians, then I never opened up to you."

She shook her cloak out, all that dirt. She then looked at the Gate and pushed the center of it and it opened. She walked with Naruto toward her house. Told him to pick a room and stay there, to not come out. He wouldn't like what he saw.

She gathered every corpse…every corpse was still there, fresh, but the blood was dried. She didn't even touch them…she couldn't. She used her charka, combined it with her mind and moved them. Once every dead body was in the pile she brought up left hand—it symbolized fire. Fire was west, your left arm. She snapped her fingers and the bodies started to burn. She watched all night till the last body completely burned to a crisp. Now all that was left were the ashes…the wind would blow those away once she was inside the house.

Naruto, from the window of the room he had picked watched as tears escaped her eyes as she moved the bodies. And then when she burned them, the look on her face. He knew she felt the pain. Sometimes in the past he wished that he had to power to read minds or know what people were feeling.

But not any more, not after seeing what it did to her. The girl who was his age, maybe older, who was his new sensei; she really was what she said she was. She was the master of masks.

She came back in and walked into the room he had chosen. She looked around and laughed, "Naruto I know you love me and all, but you can't sleep in my room."

He blushed and went to find another room, the room he had chosen she approved. She muttered something about Sasuke. So Naruto guessed that this was the room Sasuke used. She must have read his mind, and she turned around and laughed once again. He was glad she was laughing, he was scared after what he saw—the way her face was when she was burning the bodies—that she wasn't going to laugh again.

"No, Sasuke's room is the door to the…you know, I don't remember where his room was. Oh well, this room was meant for Air. I had made it when I was little. I made sure I had a least four rooms. Sasuke's room…I think it is across the hall of this one. All of our rooms are connected; well to the room beside it. Sasuke's is across and one over from yours to the right—that is if you are looking with your back into this room, and connected to Gaara's. Itachi's room is the one connected to this one—on the right. Gaara's is across from yours, and connected to Sasuke's."

Naruto watched her sigh and look around, "This is so complicated, but I am going to try to explain. You have the first floor: it has the kitchen, living room, dining room, etc. Go up the spiral stairs—at the side of the house—it leads to the second floor. The stairs come up…how do I put this? It comes up to a floor—the second floor—anyway go forward and there are two rooms on the left and two rooms on the right. first on the left is Itachi's, across from it is Sasuke's. The next two is yours and Gaara's, across from each other as well, you are next to Itachi. Then go back to the spiral stairs to the third floor. That is where my room is. There is only one room so…. If you want to change rooms with Sasuke I don't care, just do what you want. You will be sharing with Gaara then and across the hallway from Itachi.

"If you come into the house from the front door remember to go to the east part of the house, take the spiral stairs at the far end of the house on the east side and go up one floor. The house has two sides, like two different buildings really. The bottom floor has a kitchen, dining room, and living room on each side of the house. And in between is the offices and stuff."

She yawned, reminding them that they had to get some rest, then she remembered something she decided why burning those bodies. "On another note, I just wanted to inform you of something."

Akki did the Tiger Seal and a Frogy popped up. The Frogy looked at her and waited for her orders. "I want you to go to Jiraiya and deliver a message. Naruto won't only be training with me; he will be training with him also. When he is ready, tell him to come here. We train here for a year, then we will travel with him for the rest of the time before Naruto returns to his Village, got it?"

The Frogy, who was actually a Toad nodded and after a proof cloud later, he was gone. She looked at Naruto and he nodded. Akki left the room and went to her own, no matter what and how she trained him, she felt sorry for Naruto. Jiraiya was going to die and the kid couldn't even do anything about it. He was going to be out searching for someone who didn't want to come back.

A useless search, it was pitiful, but what was she to do? Jiariya had to die, so did Orochimaru, they had lived their lives and did what they were suppose to do. Now it was time for the new generations—the kings—to become pawns and protect their kings. Maybe this was good for Naruto, maybe it would shake him up, put everything in its proper place now. Naruto had to realize that just because you want something, or you love someone, it doesn't mean they will stay with you or you will get the thing you want.

She knew what it felt to lose someone. She had gotten over it, and so would Naruto. For some reason she had faith in him, something she hadn't had in anyone in a long time. Naruto was something else, but if he was going to be all he could be—and damn she could see the power he could have—he was going to have to harden up. One of the things she knew she was going to have to drill into him was that emotions were a double edged sword. Her Rules were going to become his rules.

She looked at Naruto and smiled, yes this child could do anything. Maybe one day he would surpass her. And if he did, God help them all. As she looked at him, she saw so many people. She saw Tsunade's little brother and Dan; she could see what her Nade saw. She could see the Perv as a child. So similar they all were. But most importantly she saw _him_. The only man to ever had made her heart miss a beat, the only man who had ever passed every wall and barrier she created to protect herself.

Why was it that everyone she let in, died in the end? One day she was going to learn her lesson and stop letting people in, then maybe this pain wouldn't be here, maybe it would go away. But for now it wasn't going to go away. She knew that much, the pain never went away. Sometimes she was glad that the pain was there, it kept her harden, kept her grounded. It kept her from feeling the other side of a double edged sword.

Yes, she was going to feel pain when Jiariya died. She wasn't going to be there when he died either. She was going to be with Gaara, creating more chances where the pain could just come in and hurt her more. But for now she was going to have to put aside those two battles that killed three people close to her.

As Akki went to her bed, tears flowed down her cheeks once more; she would have to recreate some of the things that happened between the Perv and his student before he died. There was that code Naruto had to figure out. As Akki fell asleep on the bed, she wondered if Naruto really was the Prophesied Child that Toad Sage had told them about. If he was, they were all going to be in a shit load of trouble after she trained him.

* * *

And there it was! The first chapter!!!!! Please Review....authors need to know their stuff is good...ever heard of something called Egos?

TTFN!--Moon (Panda-chan)


	2. Mission: Training

**MOON SAYS:**Here is chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, but this is a big ass chapter. It took a lot out of me. I editied, but I'm not perfect so there will be mistakes.

_ANOTHER NOTE:_I will be editing and re-doing my others stories now. First the oneshots, because those will be easy. Until this is done, I am doing nothing but the short ones. I will be going back and taking stuff out of each chapter and adding some more.

19 pages; 12,012 words; ENJOY!

**A New Start**

**Chapter 2: Mission: Training**

Naruto's new sensei let out yet another sigh. It wasn't the first or last of the day. _This kid seriously needs to get control over his emotions. He let his emotions repeatedly get the better of him. It's tiring me out. I'm not sure I can take this anymore. I haven't wanted to kill myself in years…_

This was the reason why he couldn't learn what she was going to and currently teaching him.

"Stop," she said in a voice that sounded as if she had given up. "Naruto this isn't going to work. I can't teach you."

Frog boy did a double take. He couldn't believe she just said that. This wasn't happening. She never gave up, no matter what the challenge. Well…considering what happened _that_time, he wasn't surprised that she didn't just kill herself. But she never gave up, that was the point. Especially if what she was doing meant something. She was helping him, and no matter what she said or did, she cared for Naruto. Naruto, it seemed didn't realize that yet. Though to be quite honest, he wasn't sure she realized it, but it was why she pushed him so hard.

Naruto whined at her. "You can't do that, believe it!"

The Demon girl snapped at him. "Stop saying that stupid dumbass phrase that means nothing! You have no clue about what I can and can't do! I could kill you before you knew I moved. I could make anyone the most powerful human in this fucked up world if I chose to. I could make you that person, if I chose to, if I could teach you. But I can't teach you!"

Naruto—for once in his life—was speechless. Jiraiya wasn't. "What's wrong? Why are you doing this? I know he is a little slow…"

The girls sighed again, this wasn't working and by the time—if they did—finished she was going to die of exhaustion. "Unfortunately your boy has ADD or something. I can't teach someone who is so…emotional. He can't focus, always has to talk when he should be quiet. This idiotic ball of sunshine can't be a true ninja like this. I have no idea how he has survived this long. And on top of that his clothes…" she remembered that orange and cringed. "I can let you keep the orange, but only if it's really toned down. Like this," she waved at the clothes Naruto was currently wearing.

Naruto was wearing a black shirt and shorts. He of course complained that it was too hot with all that black. She did allow an orange spiral on his back, it was his Uzumaki symbol. How could she let him run away without it? It was like having Sasuke claiming he wasn't an Uchiha. It was wrong, beyond wrong. Well, that was how it felt to her. She had never seen Kushina without, so why should Naruto part with?

Naruto wouldn't argue with her on the lack of orange again. She had not only threatened his Raman, but she threatened that he would never wear orange again after she was done with him. Of course she never told him that they wouldn't ever eat Raman during this training. She wondered if he would have lost his taste of it by the time he went back to Konoha.

Poor Naruto knew that this was his only chance at being stronger then Sasuke. It was his only chance of being strong enough to defeat and defend himself against the Akatsuki. To be honest, he thought some of the sacrifices he was making weren't really sacrifices at all. They were worth it. To give away orange and gain the power to protect all his precious people…yes that was more than fair.

The girl's hair suddenly changed to blue. She nodded her head in approval to his surrender. It seemed that he understood somewhat what was going on. But not all the way. Pein would stop at nothing to get the Nine Tails…but she wouldn't let him have the Fox. She had sat back and watched the destruction of what she had made, and now she would lead to his downfall. She brought the monster Pein into this world and she would take him out of it. But first, she had to make sure Naruto was prepared to take out the rest of them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she saw a shogi set. Two men were playing and talking. Something about the king, who was the king? The younger said it was the Hokage. But the older one replied it wasn't. Then the question of what pieces they were came up. The younger was a knight, while the older was a pawn. She knew what was going on; she knew who the pieces were. It made total sense, and yet the younger didn't see it.

When the half demon girl was pulled out of her vision she blinked a few times to clear the images of the vision away from her sight. She would make sure that Naruto understood the concept of what was precious to the village. Who was the king and so forth. But his shogi pieces would be different. Naruto would learn during their two and half years that life was different. He would finally grow up and see the world for what it truly was. She would teach him, she would be there when his world feel apart. It destroyed those whose will wasn't strong, but Naruto, she knew without a doubt, could handle it. He was his father's son after all.

Naruto was looking at her with a new resolve in his eyes, yes she could do this. One down two to go on the list of changes that would keep the young ninja alive. Next was the talking and emotions. If she had to beat it into him, she would. But he hardest for him to learn, she knew, would be the Rules. But they were necessary to his survival just like that rest of this training. Those Rules would probably be the most important of all.

"Tell me little hero, what do you feel during a fight? Courage or fear I ask you? Or perhaps both of them, hmm?"

He laughed at his new sensei. "Everyone knows that you can't fell both of those at the same time. What did they used to tell us? Courage is the opposite of fear."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I will have you know that courage isn't absence of fear. It's just courage turned around. You can't have courage without being afraid. It's what makes you courageous. You feel the fear, but you embrace it and turned it around, then use it."

Without missing a beat, kunai shot toward Naruto. He got hit with one out of the five, his right hand got sliced. The slice didn't cut deep so within seconds it was fully healed. She hit him upside the head—lightly—she didn't want to kill him after all. But it still hurt Naruto worse than the average whack that Sakura gave him on a daily bases.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" he asked as he rubbed his head with the hand that didn't get hit with the kunai.

"Do better! That was pathetic. You should have dodged those better, and not got hit. You barely missed two of those. They should have never gotten near you. CONSTANT VILAGENCE! (1) _Always _be ready, you have no idea when you will be attack or when you won't."

He mumbled something which caused her to tell him to speak up if he had something to say. Even though she heard every word he said. But she wasn't going to tell him that yet...

He gave her a glare that would have rivaled his rival as he said. "I'm trying, you slave driver."

She paused as she looked like she took his words into consideration, but she didn't. "These words are words that a master once spoke: _Try not, do or do not. There is not try. _(2) You either do it or you don't. Now, we have addressed one of the three bad things that you must correct. Number two is you need you cut off your emotions…and now that I think about it, it's kind of part of the third."

She took in his shocked face before she continued. "They are the reason why you suck at being a good ninja. You let those emotions of yours blind you and take control. Without them you could more the double your power."

The—now—green headed demon girl stared down at him. "ANBU-the-best-of-the-best have no emotions, same as ROOT, but I don't really like them. Look at your Kakashi. Now do you get what I am telling you?" she asked as her eyes left him she saw him nod at her words.

"Good. Next is you need to learn how to shut the fuck up!"

Those words made Naruto stare at her with confusion mixed with anger. Jiraiya was laughing his ass off on the ground. The girl noted with amusement that it shocked him out of his seat then turned him into a laughing fool.

She closed her eyes. _Can these fools ever be serious? _Akki thought as she unconsciously sent that thought to the two she was with.

After seeing the look on her student's face she knew what she did. She then went and explained how she and her Guardians have a connection with their minds. And could talk; send emotions and images to each other.

"Now a great ninja controls his emotions as well as his mouth. _Don't give me that look! _I'm trying to make you the greatest," she took a deep breath she was not going to curse. She had to calm down, oh that wasn't going to work, but at least she could hold back the cussing. "Ninja that has ever lived!" she cried as she turned around, not facing her aggravating student. "If you don't understand and don't correct these three things you will be nothing!"

Silence took control of the three with a vengeance. She and Jiraiya both knew she went over the line with that. But it had to be said, he had to understand, and if she hurt him then so be it. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

It seemed liked forever before she broke the silence and spoke again.

"I'll make you a deal. Learn and obey my Rules and finish your training and I will teach you to summon the Queen of Demons." She spoke softly; afraid she would hurt him more if she spoke any louder. It hurt to feel what he was feeling, but she caused this pain, so why shouldn't she endure it as well?

Once his emotions settled Akki turned around and glared at him till he reached her. She saw in his mind that he had put two and two and figured out that their minds were shared so she felt his emotions as well. He had stopped feeling hurt, because it was hurting her as well. When he got close she kicked him. His back found a home in the middle of a tree. They were still training after all. He should never let his guard down, even among those he considered allies. They could betray him.

"She doesn't take orders and neither do I. But she will obey me." The—now red headed—half demon growled at him to cover up what just happened. She didn't want him to know that what he did touched her. Damn it, she was caring for him already. She was such a hypocrite, breaking her own Rules when she wanted him to follow and obey them.

Naruto took this moment up as he recovered from the kick she had connected to his body. "Why would she take orders from you, if you said she doesn't take them?"

Akki blinked, he caught on to that, after she kicked him? But at the same time he just proved that he had the short end of the stick again. "Did you forget what I told you that night when I got you? I am the rightful Queen. She is my half sister, and she rules till I am ready to take the throne. Now anymore questions?"

Naruto just shook his head. He couldn't believe it, not only was his sensei royalty, but he had forgotten something so important about her! That was one thing he was going to have to change personally about himself. He had to start remembering stuff, everything not just some. If he was going to succeed in his training he was going to have to remember _everything. _Of course he would have developed more thoughts on that if Pervy Sage didn't start laughing yet again. He didn't like it and neither did his new teacher.

Yes, she had developed a habit when she traveled around her last three Guardians. It was mainly due to that idiot Frog man. He cursed like a sailor in his youth and had made her generate that particular habit. But now, after growing up with her sister, she had been trying to stop doing it. It was like an addiction that she just couldn't give up, but she be damned if she wouldn't.

She took a deep breath and said, "What is the matter with you now old man?" the older—now—blonde's voice screamed that she was annoyed, but her face was schooled into a perfectly neutral look. It seemed though, that this had no effect on the old man, because he was used it. So of course he didn't seem as fazed by it as Naruto did. It would take the young boy time to get adjusted to her different moods, and what she really felt even though she showed a totally different emotion.

"You, older lady, forgot that you already promised him that." He chuckled, "Your mind seems to be fading—or do the younger people in the world say slipping now?—with your age.

The girl's blonde hair yet again changed color. It became brown, she hated this color. And Naruto didn't like it on her either. It just looked wrong, like she wasn't herself anymore.

Akki shook her head; it seemed she too was used to the antics of the old pervert. She sighed and turned back to her distracted student. "It seems you are right. But what shall I teach you?" she murmured to herself. "I will teach you to fight, master your emotions and your wayward tongue, not to mention your element. Then I promised to show and teach you to summon her. Weapons! That's it…weapons it is. But what will you favor I wonder? Ooh, let's not forgot we have to rain you to harness Kyuubi's power. But…I don't want you to rely on my Foxxy's power."

She stared deep into Naruto's eyes, making sure he was paying close attention to her words. She didn't seem to realize the effect she was having on him. "You, yourself, are powerful. If not, then you couldn't hold back the Kyuubi's power like you do."

She watched as his eyes lit up. "You are special Naruto. Not just anyone could hold off Kyuubi's power like you have for over thirteen years. Now I will teach you to control the power my Kyuubi has. And in the end you will take the power the Fox has, and add it to your own, merging completely with him."

That sent Jiraiya into hysterics. He was protesting this all, very loudly, until she shut him up with one look. One that Naruto didn't ever want to see directed at him.

"What will happen to Kyuubi after that?" Naruto's voice broke through the tension that the two old friends had created.

Akki forgot what she glaring at the Frog man about. "He will be reborn into the Demon World. For what the ritual—or Jutsu whatever you want to call it—I will be doing. I could destroy him, but I will not do that. You will have Kyuubi's power, but not his memories. You would have them if I used the Jutsu to completely destroy him, but I can't do that to him. Don't worry Naruto," she said as she felt the conflicting emotions inside of him.

On one hand he wanted the Fox gone and out of his life, but on the other hand he cared for the Kyuubi and didn't want him to die. It was because of the Kyuubi that he was alive right now, but the Fox was also the reason he had no family and his childhood wasn't the epitome of childhoods.

They all stood in silence as they let their thoughts consume them. Naruto knew Sasuke was getting trained by the Snake, God help them all on what he was teaching him. Forbidden Jutsu, Naruto knew, was just the beginning. So he knew—because of those Jutsu—and the fact that the Snake Bastard only had two in a half years to make Sasuke the perfect body, he was going to be beyond strong. But the question was: after all this was said and done would he be stronger then Sasuke would turn out to be?

"Akki-sensei," Naruto started. She jumped in response. She was so lost in her thoughts that his voice startled her, but it wasn't the only thing that made her jump. She wasn't used to be called that. She rarely used it herself, but what hurt the most about that word attached to her name were the memories that went with it. She had only used those words for her Father, Grandfather, and his two siblings. She wasn't sure, was she worthy to have it to use for her? After all she had done and add to that the last time she taught someone…

If you had asked her before she met Naruto would she ever have that name used for her, she would have laughed you off. There was no way she would ever teach someone.

Naruto went on when he knew she gave him all of her attention.

"Will I be stronger then the Teme? How much stronger will I be?"

Her first reaction to his words was, "Okay, you are a bad influence on me Naruto, both you and the old pervert." They both gave her weird looks, as if saying, 'how can we be bad influences?'

"First off, no more cussing, unless you are using it as a name, aka Teme. Other than that, don't. Now to your question…" she paused as she thought about it. "Depending on how much you progress and how fast you do it. You will match him, but you will also have powers and skills that he doesn't, but he will have the same on you."

She looked at Jiraiya and then at the boy in front of her. "Just because someone is stronger than another, does not mean that they will win the fight."

Naruto gave her a thoughtful look, as he told her, "Like me. I forgot about Haku, Neji, Kiba and Gaara. I was weaker than them, yet I still won the fight."

Akki smiled at her student. Naruto was indeed smarter then everyone thought…when he actually tried that is.

"Yes. You can have all the power you want, and still lose if you have no idea how to use it. You can lose even if you know how to use all of your power. Do not **ever** underestimate your enemy. To be perfectly honest, I can be defeated. It wouldn't be the first time that I was anyway."

Akki moved on, she didn't give him time to respond. No doubt he would ask about her loss. "Now master my Rules and I will tech you to fight with a sword. Sasuke will use one, so you will need to counter it. Now my Rules…"

She looked around, her blonde hair swinging wildly around her as her head moved. She was trying to find something she could write on. She wanted to keep track of the ones he accomplished and mastered. It would so easy that way.

She finally just decided to use wood. With that decision made in her mind she walked to her right and the first tree she came across she put her hand on it.

In her mind she whispered, _sorry. _Then she put her hand on the tree, closed her eyes, and called to the power deep within her: Earth. Then Wind. When she opened her eyes a part of the tree was cut into a board shaped. She then took out a kunai and started writing her Rules as she spoke them aloud.

"You will not have to master all six of them, lucky you. One rule applies to me but," she turned around and gave him a sad look. "One day you will have to follow it."

She turned back to the piece of wood and wrote the first one. "Rule One: have no emotions, seal them away. You cannot seal them away like I can, but you will find some way to accomplice this. I do not care, as long as it does not hurt you or effect your obligations."

When she finished writing it her shoulders sagged. Akki turned half of her body around. She looked sad all of a sudden. "This is a lesson you should take to heart more than the others my little ninja." Her voice was soft as she spoke to him. "Emotions are a double edged sword. They can help and hinder you both at the same time. If you are full of anger and rage, you attack blindly. You do not pay attention to anything at all. You get a boost of power, yes, but is that good enough when your enemy has the upper hand? They can see clearly and you do not. It is also true that emotions can help you win the battle, how else could you have won some of yours?"

Her hair changed color once again. This time it was a silver-ish color. It made both males presence sad, but of course it was the sadness coming from her through their link. But then it was gone. Tucked away like all the other emotions she had felt.

"Rule Two: stay away from others; do not get attached to anyone. Yes, I know there are people important to you that help verify your existence but it hurts in the long run. What if they get hurt? Could you have protected them from getting hurt? Did you hurt them? If they died, was it your fault because you were not there to protect them when you promised that you would protect your precious people? Some are not as lucky as Haku and you. Sometimes you are not there to save them…" her voice trailed off softly as if she, herself, was remembering losing someone close to her because she was not there.

Of course, it wasn't that she wasn't there; it was because she couldn't interfere. She wouldn't be there for Orochimaru, Jiraiya, or Itachi's death when it came. But she had made herself a promise. She wouldn't interfere with the first two—it was their time to die after all—no, she would be there to stop the latter's though. She would prevent that one.

She had already interfered; she was already breaking her Third Rule. She was training Naruto. The old half demon had broken it by becoming an unofficial member of the Three Sannin's team fifty years before. She had broken it when she had went and talked to the Kyuubi before he attacked Konoha. Though with the Kyuubi situation, it wasn't really its fault. Though the damn thing let itself be taken over by Madara. ..

_Madara…who would kill him_, she wondered. She would kill Pein she knew, but Madara was something different. She couldn't kill him. He knew more than anyone—besides Itachi—what it felt to be betrayed by your Village. Though for her, she had been betrayed more than once, by more than one Village. But those two knew what it felt like. How could she kill or let them be killed? Madara though had gone too far…he was hunting her people…well half her people.

She was a half demon after all, but she was the rightful Queen. All this hurt her mind, just thinking about it. She wanted to cast it all away and never deal with it again, but she couldn't. She had already started on this path. She had agreed to train Naruto that was the catalyst that set everything in motion. She had altered the course that history was _supposed _to take. She had to take responsibility for her actions.

She laughed silently to herself. With great power comes great responsibility. This wasn't the first time she had wished that she was ordinary. But if she was, then she would never have been who she was: a half demon. That was everything that she was, it was who she was. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She had broken her Rules for the umpteenth time—besides the fact that she wondered why in hell she kept them since she always broke them—and she would have to take the consequences of her actions. She would deal with the deaths of those that she had let in. She would watch as they died and she did nothing to help them. She would suffer with the guilt and the rest of her emotions that she let herself feel as punishment.

She would endure, if she was a master at anything, it was just that. She was someone who could endure anything. The young, yet old, half demon would endure much more before she died. She was prepared.

She turned those thoughts over to the part of her mind that she kept information or thoughts she wanted to save or think on later. Instead of the part where she just shut them up, never looking at or thinking upon them again.

Next to that place, she had the emotions she didn't want to feel. But now was not the time to think about stuff she didn't want to think about. She had to focus on her charge.

"Now Naruto, the Third Rule of mine ties into the others, hell they all tie into each other. The Third Rule is revolves around neutrality. Be neutral, stay out of everything, and never interfere unless it involves you directly."

"So, when I get back how will I complete any missions? None of them—ones I have seen so far—ever really involve me. So…what do I do?" Naruto asked her. He had put a lot of thought into those three sentences. He was glad when he felt her approval of his words.

"Good observations and questions Naruto. It seems someone does pay attention. Okay, following Rule Three depends on how you take it. The first mission you receive when you get back—duck three seconds." The last three words she spoke was sharp as steel. Before he obeyed her without question, he saw that her eyes seemed glazed over. He knew then that she had seen something.

Three seconds after he ducked a kunai quickly made its way to where his head was. Since it couldn't connect with Naruto's head, it went straight past it toward Akki. Naruto watched as it sailed through the air with no resistance. He was scared for his sensei. How could she catch or dodged something that was coming that fast?

Even Kakashi couldn't have thrown that, let alone dodge it. But, he reasoned with himself, she had seen it coming for him, so she knew if Naruto moved then it would be headed for her instead.

She knew, but she wasn't worried. As soon as it got close enough she popped her index finger—the one on her right hand—into the loop at the end of the kunai. She then spun it around a few times before she sent it back where it came from. It headed right for the long white haired pervert who was looking through a magazine he found in his old friends Village. He had brought it with him in case he got bored.

His reflexes took over and he moved the magazine to take the hit for him. The kunai was stopped by the perverts reading material. He sighed when he looked it over; he was still able to read it. He was happy, until it suddenly and randomly caught on fire. He let go of it quickly.

He jumped up as he dropped it onto the ground. He glared at the girl with silver hair. "What the hell is your problem? I was minding my own business looking at the beautiful naked…I mean research and you just go and burn it up! What is wrong with you?" he cried at her as he doubled his glaring strength.

She raised an eyebrow. "So you didn't throw that kunai? So your saying somehow magically," she made a fist with both of her hands and opened them to signify the last word. "Appeared out of thin air aimed straight at his head?" her eyes and voice narrowed at those last words.

The old pervert started stuttering trying to defend himself, but he couldn't. She held up a hand. "No one should randomly start throwing kunai out of nowhere at him…for now." She nodded and turned back to the young boy crouching on the ground.

"As I was saying, the first mission you receive will involve you, because it involves your counter Guardian: Earth. Earth is Gaara. But as we discussed I will be suppressing your memories temporary. No interrupting with me Naruto. I will permit some things, but not that. If you have questions or protests…keep those last to yourself, but the questions keep them till I am done talking. Got it? Good. Now where was I?"

Akki sighed, teaching was hard. How did ninja do this on a daily basis?

"But soon after the mission starts, you will need to hurry up or Gaara will die. I will release you then. Before I leave you, we will discuss what will happen. Until then do not worry about it. There is no sense in dreading the future; it will come no matter what you feel. Training is the only thing that should matter to you. But, I will release you twice before the final and last release. Like I said seconds before, we will talk in more detail later about that, once your training is almost done."

She waited till Naruto nodded his understanding. Everything was going great so far.

"Now after that, you will stay neutral to your own discretion. If you think it concerns you then so be it, jump it. If after I break you and show you how the world truly is, do you chose to still become Hokage then that Rule will probably no longer apply to you. But as I said, how you see fit to adapt it is yours to decide."

Akki turned to the piece of wood and wrote Rule Four.

"Rule Four: be a pessimist, see life as it is, negative. Like I said, I will break you. Seeing the world optimistically as you do, will only get you killed, the world is sunshine and daises. With the childhood you have had you should know that. What, do you not want to be a pessimist?" she asked with curiosity filling her voice.

Naruto shook his head. "I see how you think being a pessimist will help me, really I do, but it isn't going to help me truly."

She raised an eyebrow; she could see where he was going with this. But she wanted to see how far he would take it. It seemed that by just spending a little bit of time with her, the brain he hid deep inside was showing itself. It just needed a little encouragement. "Continue."

"If I see the world more negatively then it actually is, then I will never be surprised by the bad things that happen in it. But shouldn't one see the world as it is, not behind a positive or negative veil that cloud and shape our thoughts? They both hinder what is actually going on by what the person looking behind said veils expects to see. An optimist will see only the good and happy things that go one, while the pessimist will only see the bad and vile things happening."

Akki nodded. "And those two will project what they expect to see, but in reality there is a chance that what they are seeing is not actually happening. Good job Naruto, you did well. I concede a realist is better than a pessimist. Rule Four has now been changed."

She shut out the thoughts that her perverted old friend was sending her. She didn't want to answer questions to why Naruto was becoming smarter. It actually helped that not only did she encourage him, but she actually listened to him and tried to help him along. It helped even more that during this past week, when she gave him free time he sat in the library and read.

The piece of wood got another Rule carved into it.

"Rule Five out of Six, were almost there. Rule Five: just because you have power does not mean you should use it. Modesty goes a long way dear Naruto." Her aqua blue hair swung around as she turned to face him. "Do not show off. It shouldn't matter to you that you are stronger than everyone else. If they want to let it matter to them, let them; just don't go along with it. I will give you power, I will awaken that which is in you and much, but you better not misuse it. That is one of the problems that people with power have. They use it for the wrong reasons."

"So that is why most of the higher up ninja's don't care about other high level ninja's power. It makes sense, I've seen Kakashi-sensei walk around and talk to other ninja's and nothing like that comes up. Well…except Gai but that is a different story. But when you listen to Gennin's talk…they always have to say something like look at what I learned. It's because they have never seen what those powers do, right? That they are ignorant of how the world really works?"

Akki showed him a little smile. "It seems I don't have to break you too much. And here I was afraid that showing you that the world is really ugly would kill you." She chuckled as she turned back to the piece of wood. Maybe this would be easier then she thought. Naruto must have been reading some interesting books in that library.

"Rule Six: always fight alone. Do not rely on anyone. The day you start relying on someone to help you in battle is the day you are defeated. If you can't destroy your enemies by yourself, then you are weak. Be modest yes, but don't be a fool. Always know what you can and can't do. You never want to enter a battle where you don't know when to stop and you end up going over the line. That is when you die."

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto's female sensei blinked a few times. "What? I know you're not talking about me fighting alone. So what are you asking exactly?"

"Can I rely on you? What about the other Guardians?" he replied.

She could have hit herself. "Always know your power. Always know when to stop and quit. Naruto, I will tell you this. The four of us you can trust with your life. We can and will never betray you…okay Sasuke betrayed you _before_ you became a Guardian. Hurting, betraying a fellow Guardian is like injuring and turning on yourself. You four are linked through me. Anything you do to the other you do to me as well as the rest of your fellow Guardians. They feel what you feel, they feel what I feel, and I feel what you all feel. But we can hide stuff from the others if we want. If you don't want me to read your mind or you want your emotions kept to yourself then voice it. Or hide them away. Both work quiet well."

Naruto let out a relived sigh. "I was worried there that I wouldn't be able to trust anyone."

"It hurts to trust others. Humans are quite capricious beings. You never know what one will do. So if you do decided to trust someone, you better be damn sure they won't hurt you. Because if they do hurt you emotional—physically you can handle them—I will kill them. Now we have all the Rules written down. Once your training is over I will cross out each one you have mastered. "

Naruto took in her words. He memorized and stored them away for later use and practice. Now they had to get back to training.

"Good Naruto, training now. I want you to do those Taijutsu moves again. Got it memorized? (3) Once you do, I want you to run up that tree while doing them. Once you can do it without falling a few times we will start fighting using those moves and others. Now GO!"

~Two Weeks~

And Naruto did just that. Within two weeks he had mastered the Taijutsu form while performing them running up a tree and fighting on the tree. Once Naruto memorized and master one form of Taijutsu he moved to another one. They moved onto water after the tree.

Akki threw her left leg at Naruto and it connected with is right shoulder. He was thrown to his left a few feet, falling beneath the water once again. It wasn't the first time he had fallen, nor would it be the last time it would happened.

"You have to make those moves instinctive Naruto! You need your reacted and performing those moves without thinking about them!" she cried as she attacked him when he was coming out of the water. "Rock Lee was unconscious at the end of his fight with Gaara. Your Taijutsu should be second nature to you, like waking, like breathing."

She punched him in the stomach. He got off balance for a few seconds before he was blocking her attacks again. "Just like your chakra. Walking, fighting up a tree, on the water, all should be second nature. It should all be natural to you. I want you doing this in your sleep."

Instead of her kicking him in the shin with her right leg, he blocked it by ducking, using his left arm he then he swept her feet out from under her. She didn't fall beneath the water like he wanted. Instead she used her arms as a spring, throwing herself backward. Then she paused in his training.

"Good Naruto. It only took you a month to do both tree and water fighting. Not bad, Jounin's take longer, if they even do this. You will be working on your Taijutsu everyday from now on. We will also be working on how long you can go before you faint from exhaustion. So far you've gone three days without sleep." Akki said as she led Naruto back to the Village where Jiraiya was waiting for them.

"Four more months and I want you on assignation missions."

Naruto nodded. Akki was proud; before she had explained those Rules to him he would have protested. But now, he understood. She made him sit in a library and read for at least an hour every day. She was not going to have a student who was just strong. She was going to have a smart one too. Sometimes they even debated over things. During these library times he rested, but at least he was awake. She wanted to test his endurance and stamina; before their training ended she wanted him to do at least a few months without sleep before he collapses. That was the goal anyway; the way he was going she wasn't sure.

Though, about his emotions, he wasn't completely rid of them. He still got happy—and showed it—about training and some other subjects, but he was getting better. At least he was quieter. He was progressing. But by the time these missions came around he would be ready she was sure of it.

"Next week I will start you training with your Element. First you will cut a leaf, and then stop the flow of a waterfall. Once you do that, you will advance the Rasengan, and make it your own. Your…the Fourth Hokage never made it that far." She caught her slip just in time. Even though Naruto had awakened his latent genius abilities he didn't catch that. She was beyond glad for small blessings. He wasn't ready to know about his father, or what his teacher and his father mean to each other.

"After that Jiraiya will teach you Jutsu you can do with it. I will show you how you can do any Jutsu without hand signs. Without those hand signs hindering you, you can do anything with charka." She stopped when they approached the Village.

"If you can't do your element training in less than a week, I will not give you your weapon. Every one of my Guardians has a weapon that has to do with your Element they control. Your Rasengan shall be done in a week also. We don't have time to lollygag! After six months I am taking you to the Demon World to work on Seals. Jiraiya will be there helping your training too. Then we will spend three months there, three months wondering around the Human World. Now let's see…I have thirty months with you…"

Akki stopped and counted it out. "One month for Taijutsu. One month for Element Training—that means one week for Element, one week for Rasengan, then two weeks to study and prefect no hand signs as well as more Jutsu that involve your Element. Three months will be spent on Kyuubi training, and then I want a month of assignation missions. Then at six months we will go to the Demon World. Three months will be dedicated to Seal training, and another three roaming this world. That's twelve months. The second year we will be focusing on Summoning and fighting with summons, weapons, and a mix of everything we have done. Hopefully you will fulfill your end of our bargain. I will then leave you with the old pervert for that half a year you have left before you return. Now come on, I am hungry!"

~Two Months~

After watching Naruto struggle for two days with his Element training Akki sighed.

"Naruto!" He stopped his training and fully turned toward her. He was breathing deeply and heavily. Sweat dripping in gallons off of him. "Make lots of Shadow Clones, and _then_ start splitting the leaf."

The young ninja nodded, he didn't question or ask what she was telling him. He did what she said, no questions asked. He had learned during the last month countless Taijutsu styles. He, like Akki, mixed everything he knew to become one style, their own. Like with Rock Lee, speed training came with Taijutsu training. With only two weeks, he wasn't as fast as his friend, but he was fast. He was maybe faster than the other Gennin. But there was not any way to test Naruto against them. The only ones to test him against was his two sensei's, but they were way faster than him. If he got faster than the old pervert by the end of his training then he was doing well.

A full day had passed since he created many shadow clones he came back asking advice. The half demon told him to think of Wind as something as something sharp and thin. Then she told him to adapt what she had told him in his own way. Three hours was all it took for him to cut the leaf in half.

Akki chuckled. Her little student had come a long way. He was smart, not as much as Shika was, but she wasn't sure if that was possible with only two in a half years.

But with the physical training he was currently undergoing, he would be able to beat Rock Lee. Though, she knew, without the weights he would have to plan strategically, but to be completely she wasn't sure with Rock Lee's speed. But maybe, he had beaten all the odds before; he could do it again if the situation presented itself.

A day after he completed the leaf task she took him to a secret hot springs that had been in her family for generations. It was not even two miles from the Village, so it didn't take them long to get there.

At first, to Naruto, it looked like a regular hot spring with the rocks and shield things that separated the male and female baths…it was a regular one with the exception of two things. The water and the waterfall were different than any other hot spring or bath house he had even gone too.

The waterfall was part of the mountain—or cliff—line that had surrounded the hot spring. It was as tall as three of him, around ten or so feet tall. It was only a few feet wide, maybe two or three shadow clones would fit facing it.

But that wasn't what got to Naruto the most. It was the water…

Once Akki moved toward the water, Naruto's attention was captured. She stepped down into the spring and walked through the color changing water—it was currently pin—and went straight to the waterfall that was in the back, the center of spring.

Before she touched it, Naruto's eyes were on the water. Many questions ran through his mind. _Why is the water pink—no why is it purple? Why does it keep on changing color?_

Yes, he had lots of questions, but he didn't voice them. To him, there were important ones, and those that make you curious, but not important enough to disturb his teacher with. This was one of those latter ones.

Akki-attuned to his thoughts—turned around to face him. Her long green hair—it was a weird color, but somehow if you tilted her head to the left it worked—moving slowly through the water as her body turned around. She explained to him that the water had healing charka flowing through it. It changed color constantly. It was red and then changed to blue while she was talking.

After she explained she put her hand on the rock behind the water that rushed down the waterfall.

"Naruto my little one, like with the leaf, make your chakra into something thin and sharp. Then slice the waterfall. Your goal is the make the water stop following."

Of course she never used charka anymore. Now she just let the Element she was using combine with her and let her use them for whatever she wanted. But this time she would have to use charka to show him. Once he got used to his Element and vice versa, the Element would consent to fill him, but only once it becomes used and comfortable with him. For now, he would be using charka. So she would be showing him how to do it.

What did her Grandfather say about charka when she was young and didn't know about the Elements? Charka was her, her life was charka. She focused and thought about what she told Naruto. Form the charka into something sharp and thin. As she held the image in her mind, she felt her chakra flow through her hand as she imaged it doing what she wanted. She wanted to stop the flow of water in the waterfall with _Wind. _Not Water that would be too easy. No, it was only Wind that she would let do this job.

She stepped back as both her and Naruto observed what she did. The water—green—stopped flowing down where her hand was. Her charka had formed a line of Wind to stop the flood of water pouring down from the mouth of the waterfall. It held, and wasn't going to release the Water till she told it too.

She turned back to Naruto. The top part of her head was getting showered with water. But it didn't matter; from her waist down she was already wet. After she told Naruto a few more things she was going to go sit in it and relax. Then she was going to go read some.

"You have spent three days on the leaf. You have only four days to master this Naruto. After you finish this whether it is complete in four days or less, you will progress with Jiraiya with your Rasengan. Keep in mind you only have two weeks for that and my no hand sign training. And…" she trailed off for a second; trying to remember what else she told him he was supposed to be doing. "I remember! You had a week for Element training, and then a week for the Rasengan. I do hope you can accomplice in only two weeks, no hand signs _and _more Jutsu for your Element."

Naruto thought about all she said. "That is what we are working on this month? Basically working on my Element? Adding more Wind and Air type Jutsu to my repertoire? Or are we just working on my manipulation of it?"

She nodded to all his questions. "Manipulation and Jutsu, but after this we will focus on Kyuubi. We will be merging him with you, just his power, no this memories," she warned him. "Once you get into the Demon World they will give you his position till he is reborn. For three months," she told him. "Then assignations missions, so get ready."

Akki walked through the water and stepped out. Her blue hair was soaked, Naruto noticed. So was her clothes…Naruto shook his head. He did not need to think about his teacher in that way. If she ever read his mind and found out he was thinking about how her clothes were sticking to her body and showing the shape of her curves more…he took those thought and slammed them behind a door and locked it. He would not be thinking about that. She was off limits.

"Naruto," her voice caught him off guard. He was going to have to fix that. "You only have four days, get to work."

He watched her snap her fingers. Then water hitting water was heard. He turned his body away from her and started stripping his clothes off till he only were his boxers, knowing she had already left the room. He would complete this; he would not let her down.

She pushed him, and he pushed her back. That was how his training worked.

He summoned two shadow clones. The three of them stood in front of the waterfall and started trying to stop the flow of water.

~Four Months~

"Harder Naruto, push harder!" Akki was one step away from yelling.

Naruto grunted, "I know."

Naruto had been working for a month on controlling the Kyuubi's power. Just one more step and he would be able to get the Kyuubi's power…just one more step. After he could control it, then they would merge them.

Akki watched for over a month Naruto struggling. He was doing better then she had hoped.

"Did you tell him?" a voice whispered at her.

"No, was I supposed to?" was her reply.

The voice snorted. "I would want to know if I was trying something where there were only two possible outcomes: succession and death. Don't you think he would want to know as well?"

The half demon girl shook her head. "I don't think, I _**know**_ he would want to know. But it doesn't matter."

Jiraiya sighed. "I know, he is already too deep in this to stop."

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but it is true. The boy already knows. Give him some credit at least. Haven't you seen all the progress he has made in just a few months? He is smarter then he lets on. He knows that in two in a half years it's do or die."

~5 Months~

"It is week two of month five Naruto."

"I know."

"So…report."

"Ten missions total, every day a different one expect for two. It was mission three and four, and eight and nine. The targets were close to each other, so I completed the mission at the same time. On mission three and four they were in the same inn. But for mission eight and nine, it was just the same city."

"Any trouble?"

"None."

Akki nodded, "Good, I expected as much. I want a total of twenty five or more in two weeks. Each mission from now on will be more than one target."

"Yes."

"Now go, the mission sheets are on the desk."

~7 Months~

"Naruto, the old pervert wants to see you in ten minutes near the bath houses. It seems he has devised a new way to teach, peep, and _researching _while not getting caught all at the same time."

Naruto nodded, he turned to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"How are you coming along?"

Naruto hesitated, he didn't want to complain. His training was hard. Hell, it had always been hard. Slowly but surely he was getting used to it. If it wasn't for her Rules, then he would have been lost by now and he told her as such.

Akki gave him a tiny smile. "That is good to hear." Then she murmured, "At least they help someone."

Naruto gave a chuckle. "I will see you in a few hours sensei."

His words made Akki laugh. "You think it will be only a few hours before he gets caught? You do him a disservice Naruto. And here he was just a little while ago speaking so highly of you. Tsk, what will he say now? His heart will surely be broken."

Naruto shrugged trying his best not to shake his head or smile at her jokes. He was after all training to keep his emotions as bay.

"I call them like I see them. You told me before, not to lie, so why should I? He is stupid enough to get caught. At least they know he forces me to train there, so I don't get beat up when they catch him. But if this new plan actually works…then he is a genius. But we all know how this will end. "

As she watched him leave, Akki gave him a half a smile. He was growing up. He had all the rules down by now. Soon, she would make it final. They only had so long together. Time was short. Naruto had five more months learning about the Demon World, this was the perfect chance for him to get used to the Summoning Creatures. If they knew him, and approved of him, then those long months of Summoning Training would go smoothly.

~13 Months~

"Naruto, for three months we will be working on Seals. Not many people become a Seal Master. Most people end up dying because a Seal gone wrong. As a Seal Master you can do anything. I have seen people go back in time with them. But that doesn't mean you can. Seals can do anything and everything. You just have to know what to look for and write. Jiraiya is a Master; I know what you're thinking. Believe me; I said the same thing when he first started training. Now…go find him. Then you will start. Three Months Naruto," she warned.

~16 Months~

"Naruto this is where I am leaving you, just for three months. You and the old pervert will go roam. Just keep him out of trouble." She sighed, "I know that is going to be hard. But if you need me, just call me."

Naruto nodded. "What training show I do?"

Akki shrugged. "This is your three months. Whatever you want to learn that isn't going to be taught to you later I suppose. You can expand on anything you have learned already. But Taijutsu will be worked on always. No talking to anyone you know! Unless I approve…"

~19 Months~

A hand smacked Naruto across the face and sent him flying more than ten feet. He caught himself seconds before he hit the tree that his body was gunning for. He used the tree as a spring board and launched himself at his attacker.

Akki jumped back, dodging the kick Naruto was aiming for her. She saw that it was a ruse, and raised her left arm to block the punch he had aimed at her. Naruto growled, but keep his face and emotions in check, even though he was getting nowhere.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, dodge after dodge, getting beat up over and over, he wasn't really getting anywhere with her. She was too strong for him. But it had always been that way; it would be the only way he would get stronger.

Naruto—who had grown a few inches—ducked and sent a leg out to swipe her feet out from under her. She expected that, but she didn't see the other leg aimed for her chest as she jumped up to avoid the leg sweep. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet.

A chuckle was heard; both fighters paid no attention to it, but listened to the words that came after it. It wasn't the first the old man was commenting during their fights. Akki did the same when Naruto sparred with the old Frog Summoner.

"Wow…neither of you is holding back. I saw that kick Naruto. You put just a tad too much into it. Take out less power, but use it to aim. Now, now Trina…don't go kicking him back…ooh that hurt." He paused as he winched. "DON'T KICK HIM THERE! THAT'S A NO NO PLACE! BAD AKKI!"

Akki whirred around, pinning the old white headed moron with a glare. "I have trained him to resist pain. We didn't sit on our asses while you peeped and got the hell beat out of you. What did you think we did?"

Naruto and Jiraiya flinched when they heard those two words. She was cussing…that meant that someone was in trouble. Since Naruto wasn't the one talking…that meant that the old man was in trouble. Naruto kept a straight face on. He didn't want to draw her attention. If he showed no emotions she tended to give him less of a punishment. But…there were times where when he didn't she got so mad. Naruto sighed inwardly. His sensei was a conundrum most of the time. He had learned most of her body language, reactions, to predict what she was going to do. But sometimes she just…surprised him. Like now.

Akki put her face in her hands and just sighed. Sometimes dealing with both of them was just too much. After a few moments she took one hand and run it through her hair, she didn't get far, because it was in put up in a bow. The other fell down to her side.

She was so tired. She had dealt with them for thirteen months! She had trained Naruto well, but something was wrong. She didn't know what it was. She was proud of him, yes. But there was something missing. She knew she did something wrong, and she didn't realize what it was.

She had started to care about him from the moment he was both, fourteen years ago, so she completely shattered and smashed that Rule to pieces. But…that could be what was wrong. Last time she taught someone she didn't really care, yes she didn't want them dying and protected her student. But something was different with Naruto.

She grabbed her pony tail and tightened it. Then she was gone. She appeared next to Naruto and kicked him in the side. Everyone heard the cracking. This time she didn't let Naruto recover himself. She launched herself at him, grabbed his arm and slung him into the nearest tree. She had grabbed his arm to hard, more bones broken, not to mention the leg that hit the tree first.

She watched Naruto fall to the ground. It wasn't the worst beating he had gotten from her, but it hurt she knew. He had a leg with bones broken in several places, and his arm? His elbow was broken, along with a few bones below it. When she kicked him, half of his ribs broke. And if she wasn't mistaken, one was pressing into his lungs. He could barely breathe.

She walked away. It hurt her to know he was in that kind of pain, it hurt more to know she caused it. But why? Why did she care so much? She had told him so much that first night they met. More then she ever told anyone else. Why?

She pasted by Jiraiya. "Help the boy, he's barely breathing. One rib is pushing against his lung. Before the light fades I want him sparring with you. Don't hold back." She stopped; her face was clear as she said something that she knew if she allowed her emotions leeway would really hurt her.

"If you do, I will beat you both so bad that the brat will have to months, even with his healing abilities. What does that say for you?" her voice was as frozen was her heart.

She walked away knowing she had to do this. Naruto needed to get stronger and if they didn't push him, then he wasn't going to reach his goal. He was weaker than Pein. If he was going to wipe out the entire Akatsuki then he needed to be stronger, much stronger.

Tomorrow she would start with summoning, even though she knew his body would really be injured. He wanted to get stronger, and the only way was through pain. She let out a breath, she had to remember. He asked for this.

~22 Months~

"You caught the Fox. That means your sneaking skills are up to par. Now you will play with the Bear to test your strength."

"A Bear?" Naruto skeptically asked. He had learned to summon many animals, but now he was going to fight them?

Akki's eyes narrowed. "And the Lion. Do I need to add more? For I will. I will return in half a day. You will have beaten them by then. After that you will race the horse. By the time dawn comes, I won't you doing both at the same time."

~23 Months~

Akki growled as she drove her sword into Naruto's shoulder. He didn't wince, or show any emotion.

"For _months_ we have worked on your Summoning and Weapon's Training. But now you're making me think we were sitting on our asses the whole time!" she pulled her sword out and started attacking him with a set pattern she _knew _he knew.

Naruto blocked her attacks, and then used another pattern to attack her with.

"Have we been sitting on our asses Naruto?" she asked softly as she blocked his attacks with ease.

At the end of the pattern she was expecting a slash coming low. But he changed it up, he slashed high. He cut a tendon in her arm and watched as she jumped back.

He gave her a controlled look. "No, I don't think we have."

~End of 24 Months~

Akki didn't know how to get sentimental. They all knew this day was coming. Two years ago.

Akki watched as Naruto—for once—play around with one of his Foxes. She never let him play, and if he knew she was watching him then he would think he was screwed.

She wouldn't do anything. She had taken away much from him. If every now and then he played then let him. He had no childhood.

She wanted to laugh; they were more alike than anyone would think. Maybe that was why she cared for him so much.

_But tomorrow he will be gone,_ she thought with sorrow. During these two years she had grown used to him. She cared for him. She might even love him. But that was no excuse for getting all emotional. She had no right to feel anything, after all she had done.

She sighed, and twisted in the tree. She would see him in half a year, but would that be too long? Would he forget everything? Would he forget her?

She tossed and buried that last thought. It had no place with her. Neither now or ever.

She had to remember to tell Jiraiya one of their tasks was to visit and get Naruto trained by the Frogs. He was the prophesized student after all.

But for now she just watched him. For this was the only time she would see him carefree. She would remember these few precious moments when he got what he deserved. Naruto deserved a happy childhood and family. If she could allow him some happiness after everything she had put him through, then she would.

Naruto would soon face Akatsuki. His childhood and happiness will be dashed and destroyed once more when he took lives of people trying to kill him.

And yet here he was, knowing what his future was, playing with a Fox. Akki felt at peace, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She would let Naruto have his happiness. Tomorrow could wait.

_To be continued...._

There is chapter 2 my reader peeps! No idea when the next chapter will come out.

About Naruto being so advanced and smart. If given the chance anyone can be smart. Naruto is advanced in his abilities because she is trying him. Most of what you want to know is what I didn't talk about. Naruto advances during those 24 Months. Most of it i didn't write. But he keeps getting better.

Any questions or comments please review or PM me. Forgot about these

1) Harry Potter, Moody always says this.

2) Yoda says this in the 5th movie i think.

3) Kingdom Hearts Axel always says this.


	3. Mission: Gaara

NOTE NOTE NOTE::: When Kakashi and Tenten give Codes see if you can tell me what they mean.

15 pages; 8,591 words; ENJOY!

**A New Start**

**Chapter 3: Mission: Gaara**

Those six months with Ero-Sennin and the Toads…Frogs had made him stronger than ever. He was now a Toad…Frog Sage. He had learned so many things during those six months. He could now control Nature Chakra; he had developed his Rasengan way past where it was supposed to be. And unlike Ero-Sennin he didn't need Momma and Pappy Toad…Frog to help him go into Sage Mode.

He wanted to laugh at himself. He was always doing that. He would say Toad first, then catch himself and say Frog. He blamed that on her. And each time he caught himself he would be looking around for _her_. Afraid she had caught him and was going to punish him for mixing them up like she did to the Super Pervert he trained and traveled with.

Akki, his teacher and the one who he was supposed to be Guarding, he was one of her Guardians. But she wasn't there with him. They had separated for six months. And he felt the separation every day. During these six months he had had realized that he loved her. He cared for more then he should have. When he first realized this, he was afraid that someone else knew, or worse she knew.

But no one else seemed to come to this realization, but him. Of course they didn't. She had taught him to well.

He had hidden all his emotions and reactions from everyone else that they never saw it. They never caught him.

Of course he was scared of her finding out…but he had hidden those feelings, reactions, and longings behind a door she had respected and never went in. She understood the need for a door, for she had one as well. That was yet another thing they had in common.

But there were many things that they _didn't_ have in common. And that was what he was afraid of. There were too many barriers between them. There was a lot about her that he didn't understand and never would. That was what he feared. She would see how different they were, not what they had in common and reject him.

She was way older than him, more powerful—though with the merging of the Kyuubi he could match her on his best days. But what they did have in common was that most of their power was Sealed away. Once she had merged the Kyuubi with me, she had quickly Sealed most of his powers away.

They had basically the same amount of power. Her father though was a Ten Tailed Beast—he wasn't a beast per say—while the Kyuubi was a Nine Tailed Beast. But her power was diluted because of her human mother. Naruto though, with that Seal, had gotten the full amount of powers from the Kyuubi. But the main differences between their powers were who inherited what. She got some pretty sweet ones from her dad, but the Kyuubi was a master of Fire. So any Jutsu he did with Wind or Fire he had the advantage.

Just like Gaara would be with Wind and Earth.

There also was the fact that she knew how to use her powers. And she had taught him how to use his. Two days before he left for those last six months, Jiraiya had left and it was only the two of them. They had a spar, which turned into a full blown fight. They had gone all out against each other. But they didn't unleash the powers that they had Sealed away.

They were so close to doing that though, both were scared. Mostly Akki was. Naruto could only imagine now, after training with the Toads…Frogs how much more powerful he had become. He knew she never trained; she didn't have anyone to do it with. No one to go against, unless she really did go back to the Demon World to get the Demon's settled in. But she was lazy…so she had to have been doing something else.

It didn't take long before his thoughts had taken him over completely. He barely registered that he was outside the Gates of Konoha. He did realize this though and came to a complete stop before he had collided with the Gates. This was the Village that had tormented him for years, had tried to kill him, and had betrayed him more than once. This wasn't his home. He had been a fool to ever call it that. The only reason he was even here now was because he promised to come back.

After he fulfilled the promise he promised Sakura—who he hated now—and brought back Sasuke, he was going to leave. He knew Tsunade would let him. It was ironic. He had fought tooth and nail to get her to come back to the Village she had come to hate, and now he hated it.

It was only luck—and good thinking on Akki's part—that his memories of his real training were going to be hidden. He had to give the girl props about that. It wouldn't do to have the happy-go-lucky-ninja of Konoha to hate the Village he had once loved with a passion.

This place was never his home. He really used to be an idiot if he ever thought that.

Suna was the only Village—besides Akki's—that he felt like he was at home. Gaara had become the Kazekage, but he was still a great friend. One who knew the pain and sorrow he had gone though. They both had Demons inside of them.

For the first two months Naruto had stayed in the Sand Village. He, Gaara and Jiraiya had trained. Naruto had even promised him that Akki would come by and teach him as well. He even went a step beyond and warned Gaara what she would ask of him. She needed a Guardian of Earth. Akki had even told him that she would ask Gaara to be her Guardian. So the only thing he knew to do was tell Gaara all about it.

It didn't take long for Gaara to agree and say if she asked him he would agree.

Gaara was the only one he had ever confided in. He was told not to trust anyone, though fellow Guardians didn't count. Naruto and Gaara told each other everything during those two months. Naruto even confessed and told him he loved Akki. Of course he then explained the stuff he was able to—for her past was her own to explain—he just explained her personality and what had happened during those two years of training.

Gaara laughed most of the time. It amazed how Naruto would continue to let her hit him or do something humiliating to him. For Naruto had told him that even though the training was serious the girl couldn't help but pull pranks on both him and the old pervert. Of course some were pulled on her as well.

Those two months had changed both Gaara and Naruto. They weren't just friends anymore. They had stepped past that. They were now brothers. They were family.

A hand touched his shoulder brought Naruto out of his thoughts. It was his father figure, the self proclaimed Super Pervert.

"Are you ready gaki?"

Jiraiya. Ero-Sennin. He was so perverted he had made Naruto read all of his books, and made him his editor. But of course, the stupid Toad…Frog Sage never did know was that a couple of the books were written by Naruto. If Akki ever found out…Jiraiya was going to die a very painful death. Something Naruto from the bottom of his heart wanted to watch.

Akki. She had taught him how to handle situations like this before.

Naruto steeled himself, became emotionless like he was taught. "As I ready ever be, let's go." The blonde hair teen paused as he thought of something. "Can we just by pass everything and appear in her office? We don't want to see anyone before we give out the information. They will notice something is different about me. Plus," Naruto gave his teacher an foxy grin. "She'll probably be so drunk she's asleep."

Ero-Sennin grinned. "You want to scare her? I approve my student, I so approve."

Three seconds later they did just that. She was sleeping at her desk, with a hand around a sake bottle. It seemed Naruto was right. Jiraiya couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. He quickly put a hand over his mouth to keep it in when he saw the glare Naruto sent him. He gave Naruto a nod of approval before he backed up a little.

Naruto walked around the desk and knelt down next to her ear. He then whispered. "Tell me Baa-chan, are you drunk again? Did my leaving drive you do that extreme? I wasn't aware that you loved me that much."

"YOU STUPID GAKI SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tsunade yelled as she swung her fist at him.

Naruto moved so quickly that Tsunade didn't have time to hit him. She did swing at him, though. He was standing behind Ero-Sennin before she even lifted her hand to hit him. The idiot old man was laughing his butt off.

It took Tsunade a moment to realize what was going on. She didn't see Naruto…but she saw the pervert who had tried to spy on her naked form many a time. So when he was too busy laughing, she threw a stapler at him.

The scream he gave let everyone in the Village know who was back. The pervert Sannin. But scream let a few knew Naruto was back as well. So they had to keep this brief. They needed to hurry before the quiet blonde ninja's cover was blown.

"Baa-chan listen, we don't have much time. I need to tell you this before anyone comes in here." Naruto started, waiting for her attention. He got it in spades.

"Akki-sensei told me to tell you that as soon as we got back we need to grab Temari and get to Suna as fast as we can. Team Kakashi will include Kakashi, Sakura and I. Temari will need to go back as well. Apparently Akatsuki has struck. We will learn about it too late. Gaara will die if we don't leave now. I bet he has either lost by now or is fighting still. My guess is the former. We need to meet in two hours at the gate, no more than seven hours at the max."

Tsunade took this in. "What about his Seal? Have you modified it like you told me you would?"

Naruto nodded. "When we were there for two months we trained Gaara how to handle Shukaku's Chakra. The Seal was supposed to slowly drain Shukaku till they merge completely. I made the time set for five months. So around this time the merge should have been complete. Mine is as well, so don't ask. There are no more Demons inside of us."

Tsunade grabbed her sake bottle and took a generous amount. "What about the other Jinchūriki? Are they merged as well?"

Jiraiya took over from here. "Akki said she was going to do that in the six months since we split. The Eight and Two Tailed are definitely merged by now. Not to mention that she has hidden them all. She told me there was one that wasn't inside a host so she sent it back. Something about a Turtle, but the rest Four through Seven Tailed Beasts have been captured by her and merged completely. So as of now, there are no Tailed Beasts anymore. They have been sent back to the Demon World. That is where she is now, she is settling them all in. But they won't take the others rank, the host's. Once a host has been merged with the Tailed Beast, they have taken over their rank."

Tsunade gave him look that clearly showed her disbelief.

"It's true, but since we are not here most of the time of the year the Tailed Beats will take their positions once again. That is till we go back. We are required to be there at least a few weeks out of the year. We will only permanently stay there when Akki chooses too. Now, we have to Seal off my memories before one of the weak idiots comes in here and ruins everything." Naruto stated calmly and impassively like none of this matter to him. And truth be told, none of it did. He had accepted all of this information months before. It was old news to Naruto.

Tsunade nodded and quickly walked up to him performed the Jutsu Akki had taught her. Just in time too, as soon as she went to go sit back down at her desk, all the Konoha Twelve—now Konoha Eleven counting Naruto—were in there trying to see him.

But fortunately for Naruto, he had passed out from the Jutsu just used on him. Ero-Sennin had sat him up against the wall.

Just because he wasn't moving or talking didn't stop everyone from asking millions of questions.

Tsunade immediately shushed them. "A new mission has been brought up." she started off quietly. "Sakura find Kakashi and Temari. You will leave for Suna in five hours. Once Naruto wakes up of course, you will leave. I will fill you in on the details right before you leave. The mission will take no more than a week. Team Gai go and find your Sensei and he will explain the mission I am sending you on. All of you are dismissed."

She put her hand down on the desk and closed her eyes. Tsunade heard them leave. When they we all finally gone, she looked up at her old teammate.

"How much has he changed?" she asked softly. She turned her glaze to the boy sleeping up against the wall of her office. She knew by just spending time with Akki he would. But training with her? He would literally not be the boy she had grown to love. Maybe getting Akki to train him was wrong.

"A lot. But sadly that is what has to be done. Akki…I saw it in her eyes the day before we split, six months ago." Jiraiya said just as softly. "She watched him play with a Fox he had just Summoned. I felt the guilt and saw the pain on her face. She hated what she had done to him. But we all know it had to be done. Akatsuki isn't playing games." His eyes connected with hers. "Play time ended the moment the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him. The Third should have trained him the moment he walked. But..it was good that things turned out this way."

Silence took over the two. What could be said after that? It took a few minutes before something was found to be said.

"Will she interfere?"

The Toad…Frog Sage gave a small chuckle. "She already has, don't you see? When she chose to step out of the shadows and train him, she committed herself to this course. She has vowed to kill the leader of the Akatsuki herself. She told me she trained him once upon a time. She said that there is an Uchiha inside the Organization, that isn't Itachi. Sasuke will kill him. But she also said Itachi would as well. So I'm guessing she is going to save more than Gaara. She knows more then she is letting on. If I had to take a bet, she is connected to Akatsuki. If she isn't a member then she can influence the members."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, she is standing out. Boldly messing with Akatsuki with the Tailed Beasts…she is bold indeed." The Slug Princess laughed. "I can't wait to see what she does next, or for that matter, what Naruto does next."

~Five Hours Later~

"Okay listen gaki and…others. We have received information that Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki. Your job is to go and get him, while killing the members who had kidnapped him. There will be two teams. Sakura, Temari will stay in Suna and Sakura will heal those who were injured in the attack. Naruto and Kakashi will go after the two enemies. Sakura once your through, you can go after them. Any questions?"

Sakura of course had many but was waved aside. Kakashi voiced his. "I thought I was going to test them first. Are they ready for this Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade gave him an evil grin. "More than you would think. Now you have your mission. Go!"

--

Naruto was angry, no he was beyond angry. He was furious. How dare Akatsuki steal his friend like that? Could Jinchūriki ever have peace? It wasn't their fault that they had been born with a Demon inside of them. So why did Fate hate them? Why did they have to suffer for something that wasn't their fault?

Sakura was getting worried about him ever since he had gone so white inside Tsunade's office. Only Kakashi and Temari understood. Temari though, was the only one who knew about Naruto's training with Akki in their little team. Seeing as Naruto didn't remember or he wouldn't be showing his anger like that, or getting so pale at the news of Gaara getting kidnapped.

Akki had told her right after Naruto had left Suna. Gaara wouldn't tell her anything, but that was the norm. He never really shared anything. He had gotten better over the last couple of years, he cared, and he didn't hurt anyone anymore. But he never opened up to anyone…other than Naruto.

Akki…was someone she never wanted to fight against. Temari knew that by just looking at her. She looked young but wasn't. She looked weak, but was far from it. She didn't tell Temari much, but what she did tell her was that the next time she saw Naruto he would be different. Like his old self. But that wouldn't really be him. And he wouldn't be as powerful as he was when he was in Suna.

Akki didn't tell Temari why, but Temari could guess. If the enemy thought Naruto was still a dumb idiot, then they would underestimate him.

Akki warned Temari that once they got to the desert Naruto would leave the group. She advised Temari to tell Naruto to go toward the woods, and then to track whoever they were looking for.

So when they got the desert Temari stopped moving, which drew everyone's attention.

"Temari-chan, what's wrong? We need to hurry!" Sakura cried as she stopped. "We have no time for this."

Temari ignored her. Naruto was staring at her, knowing she stopped for him. He knew Temari knew something that she had to tell him. Something that would help Gaara.

"Temari…what is it?" Naruto asked quietly, but anyone could tell there were emotions raging through his voice.

"I was told by…a mutual friend that you need to head toward the woods. I was told to tell you to track Gaara." Temari told Naruto. Her head was hung down. She knew Naruto could bring Gaara back safely without any trouble, if only he knew about how powerful he was. She knew Akki did something, but she didn't know what.

She could only pray that Akki knew what she was doing.

Naruto paused as he took in this information. A mutual friend? Suddenly an image of a woman with red hair…no green hair flashed in his mind. But the hair quickly changed back to red.

"Did she have red hair?" Naruto asked. His voice as quiet as before.

Kakashi and Sakura knew Naruto wasn't ever this quiet before. But something about Gaara getting kidnapped seem to shake him. Kakashi knew why. They were both Jinchūriki, they had that special bond between them.

Temari thought back…was her hair red or blue? "She had weird color hair I think. I don't exactly remember. In the few minutes we talked it changed color."

Naruto chuckled; it was the same girl that he had been trying to remember ever since he woke up. He felt like he knew her, like she meant something to him. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was really special to him. But he couldn't remember for the life of him why she meant so much.

"Thanks, Temari." He gave her one of his big goofy smiles. Then he turned to his old teacher. "Kakashi lets go."

--

Sakura was pissed. No she was beyond pissed.

She wanted to help and go with Naruto, but she was needed in Suna. There was only one person who needed her and it was Kankuro—Gaara and Temari's brother—he was poisoned by one of the Akatsuki members that had kidnapped Gaara. She needed to find the antidote soon.

She could have laughed. Training with Tsunade-sama was a lot harder than this, so she knew it wouldn't take her long.

Just a little more and she would go and help Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

--

Naruto honestly didn't know how to track Gaara. The only thing he could do was follow his instincts. Which he did, that and the Wind. The Wind seemed to talk to him. It showed him images and told him where to go.

It was weird, but felt natural, like he had done it many times before.

They were close; the two who had taken Gaara had passed by this point only twenty minutes or so ago.

"Kakashi there is a twenty minutes difference; if we hurry we can catch them." Naruto said as they jumped from tree branch to branch. He wasn't even panting at the speed they were going.

"I don't doubt that. But what I am worried about is what they will do with him. Won't they be in some secret lair? The question is how to get in there." Kakashi said.

He was amazed at Naruto. The boy had grown in those two and half years away from everyone. Before he couldn't do half this speed, and now, he was doing it effortlessly. Kakashi had to admit, he hadn't done this kind of running in years.

"_Konoha 07-23-15. Is anyone there…?" a voice in their ear asked._

"Konoha 10-10-15. Kakashi here. Who is this?" Kakashi said into his mouth piece. It had to be a Konoha Shinobi, because each Village used a different set and the code was correct.

"_MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW GREAT IT IS THAT YOU ARE USING YOUR GLORIOUS YOU—" Gai was cut off by a female voice._

"_It's Team Gai here. This is Tenten. We were told by Tsunade-sama that you would need back up, is that still true?" Tenten asked._

Naruto gave Kakashi a look. One Kakashi didn't know the meaning too.

"Where are you?" Kakashi asked instead of answering.

"_We are near the edge of the cliffs. About thirty minutes from them. There was a Town there we had a Mission for. Don't worry Gai-sensei and Lee __**are **__**banned**__ from talking into the head pieces." Neji answered._

"Your too far, by the time you get there, we will already be engaged in battle." Naruto said smartly, which surprised them all. "But by all means, come. Were twenty minutes in, soon to be ten, if Kakashi will stop being lazy. Thanks for that last bit though."

"He's right," Kakashi said. He ignored the last part about him being lazy. "I will send Pakkun and he will guide you to us. Hopefully that will get you to us faster."

"_Roger that." Tenten replied.._

Kakashi quickly Summoned Pakkun.

"Yo." He said as he raised a paw.

"Can we do this while moving? If we get there and he is dead, I swear I will kill you Kakashi." Naruto said threatening his teacher with more than his voice.

That was something he wouldn't have done before. Kakashi wondered if those two years changed Naruto for the worst. But he didn't have time to think about stuff like that. A person's life was in the balance here.

So they did just that. Kakashi knew Naruto was too close to the mission, but how could he understand? The two boys were containers of a Demon. The Copy Cat Ninja could never understand Naruto or Gaara's life. He didn't really want to.

"Pakkun, go find Team Gai and lead them to where we are going. As fast as you can." Kakashi ordered as he kept on running, not really looked to see if his Summon did his job.

Pakkun didn't even respond before he took off toward their left. He knew when his Summoner was in a dire situation when he saw it. Kakashi was always nice to him, never really was harsh and ordered him around much. He even thought his paws were cute and soft! But what person who wasn't in his right mind not think that? Pakkun's paws were soft and cute!

--

"Phew!" Sakura said as she wiped her brow. "It's done. You need to take it easy thought, Kankuro-san. The poison may be out, but that doesn't mean that you aren't weak. You are very weak as a matter of fact. No training or anything like that for a least a week. That is final." She said as she watched him get ready to protest.

Temari looked up at this girl who was younger than her. She had saved his brother when none in Suna could have. If she didn't come straight here her brother would have died.

Sakura turned to Temari, who had changed her clothes. She was now in clothes that could be fought in.

"Are you going with me?" Sakura asked.

Temari shook her head. "As much as I want to I can't. I have to protect Suna since our Kazekage isn't here. But I have someone who will go with you. Chiyo-sama will you come in?"

--

"Were twenty minutes in Kakashi." Neji informed the Jounin.

"_Got you, were five minutes away. I didn't except this, but were in the Land of Rivers. Be careful of traps and stay alert. Last time I checked, they didn't like Konoha Ninja."_ _Kakashi replied._

--

"Chiyo-sama, do you know why Naruto was acting so weird when he found that Gaara had been kidnapped by someone named Akatsuki? Does he know this Akatsuki?" Sakura asked curiously.

Chiyo was cautious, if she wasn't, she would have long been dead by now. This girl was obviously a friend of the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. It didn't take much to figure out why he never told her. But what could it hurt telling the little girl why her friend was worried for a fellow container?

Chiyo knew that it wouldn't affect her in the slightest so she told the girl.

"Akatsuki is a secret organization full of S Rank Missing Ninjas from almost every Ninja Village. Their goal, no one knows why this is their goal, or if it what they are really after, but they are after the Jinchūriki. Jinchūriki are containers of Demons. Your friend Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchūriki. At the same time, Gaara is the Shukaku Jinchūriki."

Sakura put it all together. "Then that night fifteen years ago, the Yondaime never killed the Kyuubi. He sealed it inside Naruto. Everything makes sense now." The pink haired girl whispered soullessly as she realized why the Villagers hated Naruto.

She could only wonder if the rest of the Konoha Twelve knew this information. And how would they react when they find out?

--

Naruto and Kakashi were hidden in the trees while watching the two members in the black cloaks with red clouds. Kakashi with his Sharingan activated so he could figure out how to get inside the cave.

It didn't take long for the Akatsuki members to get inside. They didn't even check to see if there were enemies about. Did they think that they so powerful they would notice someone out there? Or did they think that no one would sense them? Wait…it couldn't be that they had traps and sensors.

Kakashi scanned the area for anything, but he found nothing so they figured the Akatsuki members were careless.

Five minutes later Kakashi and Naruto were in front of the rock.

"Without my Sharingan looking and copying while they were doing this, we would have to disarm this. That means Naruto, four people out there finding the notes and one here. But lucky I have a Sharingan, right?"

Naruto didn't bother to say anything he just wanted to get inside of there. He wanted Gaara to live. He wanted to save Gaara…his brother.

Naruto blinked. Where did that last thought come from? Since when had he and Gaara been brothers? It didn't matter, for it was true.

Kakashi quickly disarmed the note just like the blonde Akatsuki member did. They waited a minute before moving on.

"Naruto tell me, did Jiraiya-sama teach you how to break rock?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "But someone did teach me how to hit like Baa-chan." He would never admit that he didn't know who. It was that girl he kept thinking about. The one whose hair color kept on changing, like it went along with her mood or her thoughts: random.

Naruto pulled his arm back and threw it into the rock; it quickly crumbled into dust and small pieces.

Kakashi was amazed. _Since when has this baka knew how to control his Chakra so good? Even I can't do that._

But unknown to Kakashi, Naruto was wondering the same thing.

"What the hell is going on, un?" a voice called out.

"It would seem that we had been followed." another voice replied to the other one.

Naruto just shrugged and ran through the open cave. He ran through the dust and came straight in. What he saw made him extremely mad. There was a giant demonic looking statue behind the two who were talking before.

One was tall and had blonde hair, but he didn't matter. _Deidra. _

Neither did the puppet. _Sasori._

He didn't care about them or the names, though he couldn't remember who told him about them or their strengths, weakness and fighting style.

He was more concerned with the statue. The statue was the one he had heard about—from where he didn't know. It seemed lately he couldn't remember a lot of things. And they all traced back to that girl.

The demonic looking statue was the one that Sealed the Bjuu instead of it, but in the process it killed the host.

So this was what Akatsuki was doing. It captured the host and extracted the Demon. But this wasn't going to happen. He would die before he let Gaara die.

Something whispered to Naruto. Something that felt like it was a part of him. It _was_ him.

Everyone in the room felt the Wind pick up. The ones who were holograms could feel it as well, even though they weren't really there. They didn't like it one bit.

The Wind whispered to Naruto, it unlocked something inside of him. But it warned him,_** just for a little while. **_

_**Soon**_, it promised, _**soon we will be completely free.**_

Naruto laughed a cold bitter laugh.

"What are you laughing at, un?" the blonde one demanded. "I will kick your ass, un!"

Naruto opened his eyes, they were red like when he used the Kyuubi's power, but instead of the yellow slit in the middle, it was blue. The blue his eyes were only seconds ago.

"You kidnapped Gaara for nothing that's what I'm laughing at. You just wasted you time. Years of your time to be exact." Naruto said evenly and dispassionately.

Deidara stepped back. The look on Naruto's face, the lack of emotion unnerved him. It was like none of this matter to him.

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean we wasted our time?" Itachi, the hologram, asked him from on top of one of the fingers.

Naruto slowly raised his head too look at Itachi. "Exacting what I said."

Naruto then walked over to Gaara, no one moved. They were curious, what did this little Jinchūriki mean, they wasted their time? It confused them. It made them confused but they were also curious so they did nothing. Waiting to see what he did. It wasn't like he could run away with Gaara. Two members of Akatsuki against two weak boys and a Jounin, there was no trouble at all.

He knelt down next to his fellow ex-container, his friend and his brother.

"It's time to wake up brother. You don't have to pretend anymore." Naruto said softly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear. He shook Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara pushed his hand away. "Don't you think I know that? And don't you think you laugh too loud? People within a fifty mile radius heard you. But I don't think people halfway around the world heard you, come on, louder brother."

Naruto chuckled as he helped Gaara up. "Spoil sport, you always did take my fun away. Don't you know for the last two years, I have had no fun?"

"I thought being a whole bunch of steps away from stupid S Rank Missing Ninjas, was fun?" Gaara replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay this has gotten out of hand, un." Deidara said as he glared at them. "I want to know what's going on now, un!"

Naruto and Gaara shared a look. They both shrugged and said, "Okay."

Kakashi face faulted, and a few others would have if they had not been holograms.

"We are no longer any use to you, so you can stop hunting us." Naruto told them before he turned around and started walking away like what he said had no impact what so ever.

"What do you mean Kyuubi Jinchūriki; you are no use to us?" The Leader of Akatsuki asked.

Gaara raised his head and looked straight up at him. "Extactly what we said, _Pein. _You want Jinchūriki; we are no longer what you want."

"I don't believe this, un! How about I knock you back out, we start extracting and see if it's there or not, un!" Deidara screamed at them.

Itachi was silent since he first asked Naruto his question. It didn't take him long to realize what had happened.

"Have you been playing Naruto-kun, since I last left you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto froze completely. His entire body stiffened. He slowly turned around. His face was schooled, but his body clearly showed something, unlike his face.

Naruto raised his head to look right at Itachi. "And if I have been playing for the past two and a half years?"

Itachi chuckled, shocking quite a few people. "So how is your playmate?"

Naruto remembered everything Akki had ever told him. The blonde Guardian of Wind really remembered the most important things she told him the night she first met him. He remembered all about how Akki grew up with Itachi. How they cared for each other. How close they were. How she wanted to take his burdens—the massacre—and he wouldn't let her.

"My playmate is fine. Have you seen my playmate since the last time you played together?" Naruto asked carefully.

No one here would understand. Only those who knew her would get what they said. But it didn't matter.

It struck something inside of Pein and Kakashi's memories though. It was like the words were fingers that were playing the chords of their memories. But beyond that they didn't care really. They both knew this wasn't the time to be messing with memories.

Itachi shook his holographic head. "We haven't played together for years. But I am beginning to think that we will play soon."

Naruto narrowed his red and blue silted eyes. "If you hurt my playmate Weasel, I will kill you no matter I'm told."

Itachi would have smiled, if he could have. He had lost that ability years ago when he was forced to completely wipe out his clan, except his brother. "I doubt our playmate will let that happen, but we shall see."

Naruto turned back around and walked away. When he got to where Kakashi was, he spoke. "Were leaving Kakashi."

"I don't think so, un!" Deidara yelled as he grabbed some clay. He was fixing to make another bomb.

Fortunately, Gaara knew how this guy fought and he hadn't really moved from where he was. He was close to Deidara. Gaara guided his sand and created a sand mallet and hit him upside the head with it.

When he was sure the blonde clay idiot was out, he walked away with Naruto.

Naruto was the last one out of the cave, he turned toward them. "I would stay awhile before you leave."

--

Seconds after Naruto was gone someone appeared. This someone was in an Akatsuki cloak. And was standing on top of Deidara's unconscious body.

"I am gone for a few years and look at what has been done. I didn't help create Akatsuki for this to happen. Negato, Konan."

Both looked down at this figure and gave them their full attention. They had a feeling they knew who it was, and it wasn't going to be good.

The hood on the cloak covered the person's head. But when the head was raised all that the Akatsuki could see was the blackest eyes they had ever laid their eyes own.

"You will not ever go near Gaara again is that clear?" the figure demanded in a composed voice that surprised a few, but some were used to it.

"I don't even know who you are, un. Usually I spend a few minutes _conscious_ with someone before they are on top of me, un. But can you get off of me, un?" Deidara asked. Irritation filling is voice.

The figure stepped back, but as soon as the cloaked Akatsuki member's feet touched the floor, one leg shoot forward and kicked the blonde clay master. The kick sent him flying more ten feet toward the wall to the left of them.

"Can you take off your hood, please?" the puppet to her right asked.

The figure dropped the hood and revealed long blonde hair and brown eyes. It was female. She turned toward her right and looked at the puppet.

"Yes, since you are being so polite. Now, return the favor and get out of that dang puppet." She said, her eyes turning purple.

"Of course, little hime," the puppet chuckled. Sasori then started to get out of the puppet, and when he did he stood next to her.

"I still wish you didn't make yourself a puppet. You looked so hot too…" she trailed off as she sighed.

"But I wouldn't be your age would I?" Sasori teased her.

"I could have helped, but no…no one asks me do they?" she rolled her eyes at him. "Now," she said as she glared at everyone who were standing on the fingers. "I want this to be clear. You will **not** go after Gaara again. Whether or not you believe him not have Shukaku inside of him anymore. And for your intent and purposes, he does not have the Demon inside of him at this moment and time. Neither does Naruto."

"What the hell?" Zetsu's black side growled.

"Shush, if she says it's true, then it is. Has she ever lied to us?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"That doesn't matter! I want to know how it happened!" the black side almost yelled. "A Demon does not just disappear like that."

The girl sighed. "Does it matter? It's already done and over with…fine I will tell you, if you all insist." They all did.

"Someone was being sneaky sneaky when they made or modified those two's Seals. And thought it would be funny to have them _merge_ after fifteen or so years. I didn't make those Seals, nor really looked at them, if at all."

She paused as she thought back to the past few years. Did she ever look at Naruto's Seal? Did she modify it? Not really, she went inside of him and messed with the Kyuubi. She didn't really touch the Seal on his stomach. So she didn't really lie.

She shrugged at them all. "I don't really care how it happened. It just did. Now deal with it. Don't come after Gaara again."

"Why?" Kisame asked. "Is he your boyfriend or something? Ooh that is priceless, little Miss. Don't-Ever-Come-Near-me-Or-I-Will-Kill-You has got a boyfriend. Did you threaten him?"

Itachi was about to get back into his body and go after Gaara, but he waited till she confirmed or denied it yet.

"Kisame I hate you, don't forget that. I will kill you someday and love every second of it, for it will only last that long. You aren't worth more than that. And on another note, it isn't any of your business if I have a boyfriend. And for your information Itachi, he isn't, so calm down. You don't have to go kill him." She rolled her eyes at her old friend. He would always play the part of big brother for her.

Akki ran her fingers through her hair for a moment before going on. "He is something more than my boyfriend. He is my Guardian." That got an all standing silence. Being a Guardian to _her_ was not a simple matter. "If you so much as touch him, I will kill you painfully if he hasn't already." She threatened everyone one of them.

"Does everyone understand?"

Sasori wasn't sure he liked that. How come some little kid got to be her Guardian? He had been wanting to for years, ever since he left his Village and she found him. She was Katrina then, but still…

Akki turned around and put her hand on his shoulder. "If you never became a puppet, my dear, things would be so much different." She whispered in his ear before she disappeared.

--

Naruto and Gaara didn't get far before they got grilled by Kakashi.

But it didn't work, because suddenly out of nowhere someone in an Akatsuki Uniform appeared in front of Naruto and took their pointing and middle finger of the right hand and put it on his forehead. Then the person disappeared.

Gaara knew what was going on, but didn't say anything. He caught Naruto.

Kakashi was getting on his nerves though. Soon he pushed Gaara over the edge and Gaara knocked him out with his sand. His sand mallet was getting popular. He then proceeded to do what Naruto had told him to do.

Wait.

A few seconds later the person in the Akatsuki Uniform appeared again. The hood was thrown back and it revealed a blonde, green eyed, beautiful woman.

She gave Gaara a small smile, which he felt compelled to return.

"Naruto told you about me, didn't he?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. "You're Akki, the one who has been teaching him for the past two years."

She nodded herself and took care of Kakashi first. "I'm modifying his memory…it won't hold for long. Maybe six months at the max. But once he sees me again it will all come back to him. He doesn't need to really know about how Naruto changed. I don't want anyone to know. That is why I keep blocking his memory off."

She put those two fingers on his forehead, like she did to Naruto and closed her eyes. Two minutes had past before it was complete and she opened her eyes again.

"Are you apart of the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I helped bring it together. It wasn't supposed to go hunting Bjuu and their hosts though. I had originally thought it was going to have Missing Ninjas ban together to destroy their old Villages, but it didn't turn out that way." Akki said, clenching her teeth together. She obviously didn't like the way her Organization had turned out.

"Don't worry though, I just made sure they won't come after you again…Gaara." she said lightly.

He nodded. "What does Kakashi think happened?"

"Naruto being his loud self yelled so much that he woke you up and you explained to them that Shukaku was gone. As well as Kyuubi, then you got out of there before they could do anything." She told him.

Gaara nodded again. "What was all of that between Itachi and Naruto?" he paused for a moment before he realized something. "It was about you, wasn't it?"

Akki sighed. "One of the things I say all the time is: I want to play. 'Play' means quite a lot to me. It means, training, fighting, killing, well, anything really." She looked around before she continued. "I grew up with Itachi, before everything went to hell."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Gaara said gently. From what Naruto had told her, her past was a touchy subject for her. She had been betrayed and hurt too many times.

Akki shook her head. "It's okay. I will tell you later. In five minutes Pakkun will arrive with Team Gai, if it gets too much knock both the green spandex guys." Her eyes and face as well as her voice had a serious tone to it.

Gaara could have laughed. He remembered those two, but never had he been tormented by the Youth speeches. Oh how lucky the Sand wielding Kazekage was.

"Then go back toward Suna, Sakura and your Elder Chiyo will be coming. It won't take long to meet them. A little outside the desert, that is if you hurry. Your Village needs you Gaara; you would be surprised how much missed you, and how much they actually care for you _now_."

Gaara slowly raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm sorry I was never there for you Gaara. I should have been. Shukaku shouldn't have been so much trouble…" she sighed and tore her eyes away from him. She instead turned them on Naruto.

Her eyes softened and a small smile graced her lips. "Naruto is special, is he not?"

Gaara didn't even respond, they both knew the answer to that. Naruto was more than special.

That was when something passed between the two. Naruto had changed both their lives.

Seconds trickled by and she suddenly was alert.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, grabbing a kunai got of Naruto's pouch.

"I have to go. Team Gai will be here in minutes. I will see you in a few days. Then I will train you." Akki paused before she asked. "Do you want to become my Guardian of Earth?"

Gaara chuckled. "You don't even have to ask."

_To be continued..._


	4. Mission: Interception

15 pages; 7,974 words; ENJOY

**A New Start**

**Chapter 4: Mission: Interception**

For the real Naruto, the one that was blocked out by Akki, time passed slowly. He itched to be on the outside, to fight to…play. But he had made a deal and he was going to follow it all the way through. To be honest, though, Naruto didn't know _when_ it would end. He never asked her that.

The real Naruto just tuned out those thoughts. It was no use dwelling on those thoughts. He just threw them out; they had no place with him now. He had other things to think and worry about.

One was the fact that as soon as they got back to the Village they left again. All because Tsunade had gotten a tip—from an unknown source, who the real Naruto would bet was his Akki—about a secret meeting between Sasori of Akatsuki and the spy he had in Orochimaru's ranks.

He only could wonder how Akki had managed to get Sasori to agree to that.

--

"Please, my little Sasori bear?" Akki begged him with puppy dog eyes.

It disgusted both of them to see her beg. It disgusted both of them to see her with those eyes. But it made them both laugh about it.

Sasori sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He could never deny her anything. He knew that no one on in this World or any other one could either.

"I would just give in Sasori-san. She will win. If begging doesn't work, her methods…well you won't sleep for days afterwards let me tell you. Begging is the lesser of her scaring methods." Itachi said as he watched the interaction between them.

He was laughing his butt of on the inside though. Always watching her coning someone did that to him, as long as it wasn't him…but in the end he did laugh even if he was the one being coned.

Sasori sighed again. "Fine, I'd probably end up in a fight with the Hebi anyway."

And that was how Akki got the coordinates for the meeting between the spy and Sasori.

--

Tsunade's words ran through all of their minds. _"Act as if you had killed Sasori, and as a reward for defeating him he told you where to go."_

The real Naruto would admit to himself that just watching and doing nothing was really boring. Now he knew how Akki had felt. And with her personality too, this must have been hell for her.

Fighting with Sai would not have been fun. The fool was too weak. And how could they not tell till later that his smile was fake? Please. But that book…the real Naruto wanted to look into it.

What the real Naruto wanted to do the most was fight Orochimaru. Things got a little fuzzy when the Kyuubi's Charka had taken over this fake self's body and changed it. Yes, the Kyuubi was gone, but that didn't mean he couldn't use the Fox's Chakra.

It surprised Yamato—Naruto knew he was an ANBU—and Sakura who were told by Kakashi that Naruto didn't have the Kyuubi inside of him anymore.

But just because you merge with something doesn't mean that their power isn't still there. The real Naruto's full power is Sealed away, and so is the Kyuubi's. Two different Seals, just like Akki.

Akki had one Seal for her Demonic Chakra and one Seal for her human Charka. So with those two Seals in place, they were at High ANBU maybe Low Kage level.

But the fake Naruto wasn't supposed to attract the Kyuubi's power. The real one had locked that up him…then it dawned on the real one. It was because his real self was Sealed away, that was why the fake could access the power.

It made perfect sense. But it was still boring.

The one part that the real Naruto didn't care about was when they saw Sasuke again.

In the beginning of Naruto's two and a half year training he trained to bring Sasuke back. The little blonde never expected his eyes to be opened as much as they were. For that he was beyond grateful to Akki. She opened his eyes to what the world was really like. What the world really was. She showed him how ugly reality truly was.

If Sasuke was willing to sacrifice his body or act like he was just to get power in order to kill his older brother then that was his business. Sasuke was right about one thing though. Naruto didn't understand what it was like to lose his family. To lose everyone you ever loved and cared for.

Naruto knew that he had made three bonds that if he were to lose then he would feel like dying. If he lost his father figure Ero-Sennin, Gaara his brother or Akki his love he wasn't sure if he could go on living. No doubt the ones that didn't die would kick his butt for even thinking those thoughts. But if he lost all of them, he wasn't sure if he wouldn't turn into Sasuke.

The real Naruto didn't like those disturbing thoughts so he cast them aside. He didn't throw them away though, they were important. So he just shut them behind that door.

To be perfectly honest, he didn't care that some person—who turned out to be an Akatsuki member—was running around killing members of the Fire Temple…wait the ones he was really killing were the Guardians for a freaking bounty.

But he didn't care, too bad his fake self did.

He was annoyed at his body though. His fake self was learning about Wind Chakra. And then he was messing around with the Rasengan. If the real Naruto didn't know any better he would think that his fake self was trying to kill him.

He noticed it especially when the fake Naruto used it on the Akatsuki member. Who in the end he killed, but the fake one took too long to make the kill. The fake Naruto almost cost the real one his arm! If only the real could kill the fake and take over…how many problems would be solved?

Now, after that was done, they were hunting Sasuke again. The real one didn't want to, but something made him pause in his complaining. Something was not right. Something was really wrong.

It was in the Wind.

It was so loud in telling him that even the fake Naruto realized something was wrong.

--

Sasuke just by passed the shark like man and went on to his brother. He was finally going to kill him. Finally his Clan could be avenged. Finally he could find his fiancé and restart his Clan. Everything would be fine once again. All he had to do was kill his Aniki.

--

Jiraiya knew he was dying. He knew he wouldn't have come out of this fight when he first started it. He could only pray that Katrina wouldn't be too sad of his death. To be perfectly honest he didn't want to be there when Tsunade found out.

He laughed softly. It made him glad he would be dead. Then she wouldn't kill him. Though he wouldn't put it past her to find a way to bring him back to life and then kill him.

He looked at the sky as he wrote the message on the back of the Toad…Frog and breathe his last breath.

_I'm sorry._

--

_I'm sorry._

Tsunade knew he was dead. And she never got a chance to tell him she loved him. She now knew how Katrina felt when she stood by and let Minato do the Seal and die in the process.

--

_I'm sorry._

The real Naruto wanted to cry but he couldn't. If he let his emotions take over him, he knew it would break Akki even more. He knew Tsunade would feel it and it would hurt her even more. He had to stay strong.

Something else was on the Wind and he didn't like it. It just foretold more heartache. He wasn't sure if Akki or Tsunade could survive anymore. Or him for that matter.

--

_I'm sorry._

Akki fell. She was teaching Gaara had fight with his sand while doing Taijutsu in the air and she fell. Gaara didn't have enough time to catch her, she fell too fast.

She was too emotionally unbalanced to let her Wind break her fall, or the Earth.

Her fall made a huge crater in the sand.

She could barely pick herself up. Gaara helped her up. He felt her shaking and trembling body as he held close to him.

Akki let herself cry. She couldn't hold herself back anymore. She cried not just for his death, but for Minato's and for Orochimaru's soon to be demise.

Gaara just held her and she clung to him. Oh how Gaara loved her, but he knew that the one who should be holding her was Naruto. Naruto was the one that loved her like that. Gaara loved her like he loved Naruto, like a sibling.

Gaara held her and ran one of his hands—the one that wasn't holding on to her—through her hair trying to calm her down.

It didn't take long before she got herself under control.

"I knew this would happen, yet it still hit me so hard." Akki said almost inaudible.

Gaara nodded, he understood her words. He felt what she was feeling after all. "You have to leave now don't you? You have to save a loved one."

Akki nodded once as she stepped out of his arms. She gave him a look that disappeared right after, but he caught it. He knew she would always see what happened as her showing weakness. But she thanked him for what he did for her.

--

"Tobi good boy. Tobi stay here and play, instead of watching that boring Uchiha fight! Bye Zetsu!"

The fake Naruto kept on attacking him till suddenly the air pressure dropped dramatically. He stepped back until he was next to his team.

The real Naruto tensed. Something big was going on and he didn't like it. Deep down he knew it involved Akki and he didn't like it.

Soon he would break free whether or not she wanted him to. She needed him. And he be damned if he wasn't there for her.

--

Kisame paused in his fight with the brat. Someone was coming and coming fast. And that someone was in an Akatsuki cloak that had a hood. Déjà vu again! He remembered what happened when they captured the ex Shukaku Jinchūriki.

The Wind tore off the hood to reveal a blonde grey eyed woman. Her face looked like it had been crying.

Kisame dropped his guard and so did everyone else. It seemed her appearance shocked them all.

"What could make you cry?" he asked gently, something he had never done before. He always teased her, but he cared for her. She was his friend, no matter how much they fault or how much she threatened to kill him.

"Who do I have to kill?"

She gave him a small weak smile. "No one, I lost an old friend, and I will lose another one soon. I may even lose two more if I don't hurry. Has Sasuke already started his fight with Itachi?"

The girl, who had focused entirely on the fight between Kisame and her teammate before it stopped, listened to the woman's words. Karin didn't like her. How dare she address Sasuke-kun without proper respect? But her words and interaction with the shark man seemed to click. He was going to let her through. No, Karin wasn't going to allow that. There was no way this bitch was going to get near her Sasuke-kun!

"Listen up bitch, you aren't going anywhere near my Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted at her.

Akki didn't even look at her. "Kisame I won't kill you if you kill her. Now have they started?"

The boy with the huge sword laughed. "I'll kill her if you want."

Kisame grinned. "Happily if I get back in your good graces hime, yeah they have. The gaki left like twenty minutes ago."

Akki paused as she took in the boy and his sword. It was familiar. "Did you take that sword from Zabuza's grave, little boy?" her voice had turned cold now.

The boy bowed his head in respect to her. He could feel her power and he didn't want to die before he took Kisame's sword. "Yes, I did. It was rusting. This sword was made for battle. Zabuza would want it to be used."

Akki nodded. "Play nice with the shark. Shark needs to get first though."

--

In twenty minutes Itachi had done what he had wanted. He had effectively distracted Sasuke and went into his mind. It didn't take long for him to find the snake that had messed up his brother's mind and heart. He had found the evil snake that had poisoned his little brother so thoroughly, even though Itachi couldn't say anything. He had done the same.

Only when Itachi did find Orochimaru did Sasuke realize what was going on. It didn't take long for a verbal exchange between the snake and the two Uchiha brothers.

Itachi soon grew tired of it and Sealed Orochimaru away forever with his Totsuka Sword., while using his Susanoo. The building or temple as some called it had a roof. Now, when Itachi used Susanoo it was destroyed. Now they had a clear view of the sky and at the ground which was a long way down from the cliff.

When Itachi got out of Sasuke's mind and they separated completely, Sasuke didn't have the Curse Mark anymore.

Sasuke stared at Sasuke in confusion as he saw what his brother, his enemy did for him. "Why?"

"The answer you want is something that is so complex, yet so simple at the same time. He did it to protect you. Itachi has done many things to protect you."

"Shut up! You promised you wouldn't tell Sasuke." Itachi almost growled at the approaching person.

Sasuke felt the approach of someone, someone familiar. He knew who it was. But it couldn't be, could it?

"Yes, I promised you my Aniki. But enough is enough! I cannot take any more deaths. Did you know who just died?"

A figure in an Akatsuki cloak walked toward them. A blonde woman with her eyes closed. But there were tears streaming down her face.

Itachi—who was five or so steps away from her—started to go to her, but she held up a hand.

"Don't come near me! How dare you." She glared at him with tears in her eyes. "You would make me suffer another death? Already two of my precious people have died within hours of each other. One just minutes ago who you killed. I can accept that. But for you to comfort me, when you're trying to get yourself killed? That would just break me even more." She looked at him sadly. "I'm already broken."

Sasuke, now totally confused, demanded answers. "What the hell is going on?"

Akki turned toward him, her hair changing to white just like Jiraiya's.

"You're stupid Aniki has kept secrets from you Sasuke. He wanted to die, so he figured, why not use my brother to ease his guilt over killing his Clan years ago?"

Itachi glared at her. "Don't say anything else."

The white haired woman with grief stricken brown eyes turned her back on them and walked toward the edge.

"I just lost Jiraiya my super pervert. We have known each other for over fifty years. He was always there for me when I need him. I loved him so much. He was my brother, just like Orochimaru. He reminded me of Naruto." she gave a bitter laugh. "Not now, but close enough."

After a moment of silence she turned back to them. "I loved them so much. They were my Guardians you know." She whispered to the very shocked Uchiha brothers.

"The Super Pervert was my Water. I know it didn't fit. But you would be amazed at what Water did with him. He wanted Wind, but it didn't choose him. I always told him that I picked the Elements for them, but that isn't true. The Elements pick you." The white haired girl let a few tears escape. "Orochimaru was my Fire. Tsunade was my Earth."

"Wind?" Itachi asked softly.

Her eyes closed once again, tears escaped once more. "He never got to fulfill his role. But that isn't the point here. The point is, you stupid Uchiha," Akki glared at him. "Is that I have lost two people I loved today, and you're so selfish you're going to make me loose three!"

Itachi took a step back. He didn't understand. She knew he had planned this from the beginning…but wait.

Suddenly Itachi put everything together. Her training Naruto…everything fit.

"You're intervening." The eldest Uchiha said.

The half demon didn't respond for the longest time to the two Uchiha's, but it was just five minutes.

"Yes, I am intervening. It's about time too." The now blacked haired woman turned to Sasuke. "Your brother is on a mission from Konoha as we speak. He is—" she was cut off by said brother.

"DON'T TELL HIM! Just let him avenge his family."

Akki threw him up against the wall with her Wind. It didn't knock him out, just the Wind out of him.

"Tell me, please." Sasuke told her.

"His mission was to get into Akatsuki and spy. His first mission was to completely and utterly wipe out the rebellious Uchiha who were planning a _coup d'état _against the Village."

The woman paused as she looked sad. "Itachi was always such a gentle person. He never liked to kill. But the Elders and Danzo wanted the coup destroyed so they gave the only loyal member a mission. Kill them all."

Akki laughed bitterly. "But he couldn't kill you. His precious little brother." She said the last slowly. "He loved you so much. And you were innocent. Basically the only one who didn't know what was going on. After he killed them, he felt such guilt that he got you to want revenge. He wanted you to avenge the Clan."

Sasuke took all this in. How could he believe this? For close ten years he had hated his brother, he had wanted to kill him. How could he believe this was true? He knew she would never lie to him. Add to that Itachi was trying to stop her from telling him. She did say Itachi wanted to die. Was it because of that guilt?

"I tried to help."

Those words shook him to the core.

"But he wouldn't let me. Unlike him, no one could touch me. My sister wiped out the Uchiha's in our Village because they were going to help. They couldn't take over our Village, so they wanted Konoha. But she got caught and everyone was trying to stop her, so she had to kill our entire Village as a result."

Sasuke took in her words. They rang true in his mind, but his heart? His heart wanted to hate his brother for what he did, even if it was justified.

--

The real Naruto was getting anxious, the feeling he got from Akki weren't good. She was crying. He was so close to breaking free. But not yet. If worse came to worse his Wind would break him free again.

Something was wrong with her. He just prayed that all this pain and guilt she was feeling didn't bring on an attack.

--

It did though.

Itachi couldn't see it through his rage. She had broken her promise to keep it all a secret from Sasuke. She had told the teen everything.

Sasuke couldn't see it through the conflicting emotion he was feeling. She had told him the truth. He now knew after so long, the real reason why his brother destroyed the Clan. Even after all these years, destroying an entire Clan just to test yourself? That wasn't a real reason. His head and his heart knew that. Too many things didn't add up. But he made himself believe the words his brother had spoken.

They didn't see her pain through theirs. They didn't see what her guilt was doing to her. They didn't see what the anguish of losing those two were doing to her.

They didn't see it. Even with their precious Sharingan they were blind to everything but their own pain.

It didn't help that they were sending their pain to her.

That threw her over the edge of the cliff she had been standing on…literally.

Her scream threw them quite harshly out of their own pain. And right into hers.

--

_NARUTO!_

That one word, that one scream, destroyed the block that kept the real from the fake Naruto.

Everyone felt the Charka that was leaking out of Naruto. Those that saw his eyes saw the red with the blue slit. They saw the pure panic in his eyes. They saw him fill his entire body with red Chakra. They saw him then they didn't see him.

Tobi laughed. "Naruto has felt her pain."

That was all he said before he disappeared leaving many Konoha ninja entirely and utterly confused.

--

Naruto heard her call. Naruto felt her pain. Naruto used the Kyuubi's Chakra and his Wind to get him to her.

It didn't take long, but it was long enough for her to fall quite a bit from the top of the cliff the stupid Uchiha's were staring down from. They couldn't do anything but stare. They had no power to help her. Their emotional rollercoaster ride left them quite powerless.

In between the words she sent to him she screamed. The pain was even too much for her to bear.

_Earth (scream) heal books (scream) safe-house (scream) Earth (scream) books (scream) Earth (scream) safe-house._

Naruto was almost there but he wouldn't make it unless…he slowed her fall. That was what he would do.

He used every bit of control and power he had to use his Wind to stop her from falling. It worked, but just for a few moments. It was long enough for him to get to her. He gathered her in his arms and held her bridal style.

He asked his Wind to wrap her up inside of it and heal her, to stop the pain. It did the best it could. But it wasn't complete.

She had become unconscious. The pain had been enough to knock her out. That was saying a lot. It was because of that he knew she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

It didn't take long till Naruto brought her back up to where the two stupid Uchiha's were.

The two Uchiha brothers mask's was down. They were showing what they were really feeling. They were beyond scared. They were terrified. And as they looked at her, they thought she was dead. That she had died during the fall, during her attack.

He took a deep breath. Yes, he wanted to kill them for doing this too her. But he wasn't like them. He wasn't going to hurt her. He locked those thoughts behind that door of his.

The blonde did glare a glare that totally merked the Uchiha death glare. They were impressed.

"You hurt her." Was all Naruto said, but it was enough. The two Uchiha's felt so ashamed.

Sasuke seemed to get his mask back together and he spoke up. "Give her to me dobe."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? You two are the ones that drove her into an attack." They flinched at his words for they knew it was nothing but the truth."She called me, not you, so I don't think so."

Naruto started walking off before he stopped. "I'm not the dobe anymore Uchiha. He died when you shoved a Chidori through his chest. Now come on, both of you. You two are too weak to fight me off, so let's go. I don't want to have to drag you both back to Konoha and hold her."

Both Uchiha ignored the fact that they were weak. But one Uchiha knew that Naruto could take them both on at the same time and beat them. One Uchiha didn't believe him.

"I don't think so Dobe. I'm not going back."

Naruto turned to look at him. Sasuke steeled himself, he wasn't weak and he wasn't going to show it either.

"Uchiha," Naruto started off coldly. "Do you want to be there when she wakes up?"

Sasuke said nothing. He didn't have too, they all knew the answer.

"I'm taking her back to Konoha and since you want to be there, let's go."

Sasuke glared. "She isn't going anywhere with you, usuraronkatchi. I have someone who can heal her. So give her to me."

Naruto titled his head dispassionately. It unnerved Sasuke. The dobe was loud, annoying, and so full of emotion. This wasn't him. Someone had replaced the dobe with someone else that he would never admit was a match for him. Maybe he was telling the truth when he said he was gone.

"If you mean that girl you left with Kisame she is dead. When I passed them Kisame looked really happy, and I think there was some blood on his sword."

Itachi chuckled. "I suppose Akki asked him to kill her. No doubt there on good terms again."

Sasuke wanted to look outraged, but he was an Uchiha. They kept their emotions hidden.

"So Karin is dead. That doesn't change anything. I still know other people who can heal her."

Naruto wanted to create a sand mallet and knock him out, but he didn't control sand and he didn't have any. Where was Gaara and his gourd full of that sand when he needed him?

--

Gaara sneezed. _I bet Naruto is talking about me._

_Am not! Wait…I think I am. Too bad you're too far. I need a sand mallet. The Uchiha is begging me to kill him. The two of them pushed her over the edge, quite literally and she had an attack._

Gaara was so mad that the sand around him flared up. He was glad he wasn't in his Village right now.

_You're faster than he is Naruto. He wouldn't expect you to appear behind him and knock him out. If—which I know for a fact—she is in your arms, use your Wind. Throw him up against the wall or some pieces of sharp rubble a few times. That should do it._

Silence between the two as the blonde thought about it. _Great idea…I still wish I had sand though. It would be funnier. The great Sasuke Uchiha knocked out by a sand mallet._

--

Naruto used his Wind and had Sasuke collide with the rubble about five times before he stopped to see if he was unconscious.

"I think the first two were enough, Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he went over and picked his little brother up.

Naruto shrugged, carefully not to move Akki too much. "It never hurts to overdo it."

Itachi chuckled. "Too right you are. I assume you were with your teammates. Shall we go and pick them up first?"

Naruto nodded, but something bothered him. "But what to do with the ones Sasuke was with? What about your cover as a spy?"

Itachi thought about this as he fixed Sasuke on his back. "Kisame always knew if she came after me, and the rest of Akatsuki did too, that I would go with her. Pein as well as Madara know all about her. I think she trained Pein and she is friends with Madara since the war."

Naruto nodded, just what he wanted. More information about the one he chose to love.

It didn't take them long after they left to reach others. When they did, besides the now two teenagers and the shark man staring at them, Naruto asked Itachi something. "So what to do with the ones Sasuke was playing with?"

Itachi thought carefully before Kisame interrupted him. "Itachi, can I have the sword kid?"

Itachi shrugged "I don't see why not, but what about the other one?" he waved his hand at the bigger one of the two.

Jugo wondered that too. He had seen that Sasuke was defeated. But he didn't want to lose control. He needed Sasuke to keep him in check.

"May I go with Sasuke?"

Itachi looked at Naruto, wondering if the blonde would let him come with them.

Naruto went into calculating mood. Obviously there was a reason that Sasuke let this guy come with him and be on his team. But, the question was, why did this guy want to stay with him?

"Why did you agree to follow him?" Naruto asked instead of saying whether or the teen could come with them.

"I sometimes go into a rage and cannot control myself. Sasuke can keep me under control." Jugo answered truthfully.

That got Naruto into thinking. Why did the snake have this one in the first place? What did he do to him? So he asked the teen exactly what he thought. "What did Orochimaru do to you?"

Jugo looked away. "He took my blood and made the Curse Marks."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What is your name?"

"Jugo." was the answer given.

Naruto then nodded to the boy. "But you have to carry Sasuke. Let's go."

--

It didn't take long to find Kakashi and the other Team that was with him. Immediately they went on their guard when they saw Itachi and another they didn't know carrying Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she ran toward them, forgetting Itachi was next to Sasuke.

No matter what she told everyone, she still loved him. Everyone knew that, and everyone thought she was stupid.

Naruto, knowing that Jugo wouldn't do well with a screaming fan girl running toward him raised his hand and directed his Wind through it. He pushed it toward her and she was thrown back into Kakashi.

"Enough Sakura! Has Tsunade not taught you manners? Or how to control yourself?" Naruto said disgusted, before he realized he was showing emotions and corrected himself.

"Naruto?" she whispered softly. Her face showed what she was thinking. She felt betrayed. The stupid girl thought she had him under her thumb. How wrong she was.

"Shut up, I have no time to indulge you right now." Naruto turned to Itachi. "We need to get her to Tsunade quickly."

Itachi nodded. "I don't know what that last attack did to her. Did she say anything before she went under?"

Both ninjas ignored the gasps and murmurs around them. The Konoha ninja didn't see the woman in an Akatsuki cloak till then. They tensed. What was happening? Naruto was talking with Itachi and no fighting, Sasuke was unconscious on some unknown guys back and Naruto had a member of Akatsuki in his arms.

"Naruto, what is going on?" Kakashi demanded to know.

Naruto turned and gave a cool and blank stare at Kakashi that unnerved everyone. He was different, totally and absolutely different since he left them.

"Kakashi I have no time to talk to any of you, so shut up. Her life is hanging in the balance and if Tsunade finds out she died because any of you were distracting me. She will kill you. Not to mention myself, Itachi and Sasuke will. Let's not forget a few Demons as well. Gaara, the Kazekage, will want a part in it too."

The calm blonde turned back to Itachi. "She said Earth a lot. Did she mean past or present?"

Itachi frowned. "I don't know, maybe both. We can discuss them after we get her to the Hokage."

But before they could move Itachi collapsed. Naruto cursed. "Your eyes are killing you, Itachi."

"Good," Naruto heard someone muttered.

Naruto glared at every ninja he had come with from Konoha. "If Itachi dies, I am going to have a very emotionally unbalanced woman on my hands and I don't think I can handle that."

Itachi laughed. "Don't let her hear that. She'll hurt you."

. "Glad she's unconscious," Naruto shuttered. "Anyway we have to get back to Konoha. Guess I have to use _that_ Jutsu." Naruto sighed. "We'll meet you guys there." He told the teams he had come with.

Naruto knew what he had to do. "Itachi hold on to her." He gave her to Itachi who held her carefully.

Naruto quickly summoned a Fox. "Tell your Queen that something is wrong. Send a medic."

Naruto then summoned a Toad…Frog. "I don't have time to talk. Get to Tsunade as quickly as possible. I know you all are grieving over Jiraiya, but Akki's life depends on you."

The Toad…Frog paled, if they can, and disappeared.

Naruto turned to Itachi and told them to then to hold on to him. He quickly performed his father's Jutsu: The Hiraishin no Jutsu. They got to Konoha in minutes. It took longer because he had four other people with him, but that didn't matter.

As soon as they got there, they teleported right to Tsunade and she was ready for them. The Toad…Frog had done its job.

"What happened?" Tsunade said. Her voice was so full of emotions it scared him. She was scared, frightened, and afraid that she was going to lose Akki too.

Naruto noticed her eyes were red from crying. Just like Akki's were.

"She was feeling Jiraiya and Orochimaru's death. She had so much guilt and pain that when added to what Itachi and Sasuke were feeling drove her into an attack. She then fell off the cliff and would have died if I hadn't gotten to her in time." Naruto replied.

"She also said something while she was falling, Naruto heard it." Itachi said.

Tsunade nodded and told him to tell her as she started doing some Jutsu's to figure out what was wrong with her.

"She said this with many screams of pain: Earth heal books safe-house Earth books Earth safe-house."

Tsunade thought about it as she finished looking over Akki. "Nothing is wrong with her. She is exhausted; we just have to wait till she wakes up. She has two Earths: Gaara and I. So which Earth means me? And which Earth means Gaara?"

Naruto thought about it and said. "Heal was before the first Earth so that means that that one is you."

Itachi shook his head. "Think Naruto. After Heal were books, then safe-house."

Tsunade's head shot up. "I got it! Akki has a safe-house near the desert. I remember going there a few times. So that means the first Earth is Gaara. She has books that can heal people. The second part was for me I just know it. The books for meant for me. And the last was repeated where the safe-house was."

Itachi nodded his head. "It makes sense. I actually know where it is too. Naruto can go there later. First we have to sort out something here."

Naruto nodded. "You were doing a mission for Konoha so that means that you are fine. But Sasuke…can we say he was given a mission to spy on or assassinate Orochimaru?"

Tsunade smirked. "I am already way ahead of you. Akki warned me about this when she first came and got you gaki. I have the mission wrote and dated the day he left." She frowned when she looked at Jugo. "But what to do about him? I have heard nothing about him yet."

Naruto then went and explained what he knew about Jugo. Tsunade then decided that was, if Jugo agreed to, she would try to help him with his problem. He agreed quickly. So she had him safe under medic laws.

After everything was out of the way, she hugged Naruto with everything she had. Naruto didn't even feel the pain. He hugged her back.

"Are you okay?' he asked quietly.

"I will be." The older blonde replied. "Though," she said as he let go of him. "I don't like her hair. It reminds me of Orochimaru."

Naruto chuckled. "She first had Ero-Sennin's eyes and hair. Then she took on Orochimaru's. Don't worry it will change in a few minutes."

And true to his word it did change, back to blonde.

Tsunade walked to her desk and took a piece of scroll and wrote a mission out for Naruto. "This will keep that stupid council off our backs." She signed it.

"This is an A Rank Mission." She took out another piece and wrote four things on it. "I have just promoted you and Sasuke to ANBU, and Itachi I have given you your rank back. You three are on a team together. Naruto find that safe-house and get those books. If you get lost contact me and I will set you right. You know how to contact me." The Hokage said as she looked into Naruto's eyes.

Yes, he knew exactly how to talk to her. He left as soon as he possible could. It didn't take him long to find the safe-house Akki was talking about.

But what he found was not what he thought he would.

--

Kakashi and the other Team Naruto left behind ran at full speed till they got into the Hokage's office.

They had come to the conclusion that Itachi had brainwashed Naruto and had kidnapped both him and Sasuke and were going to destroy the Village.

But when they got there, that wasn't what happened.

When they busted into the Hokage's room they saw that she had three stretchers, two for the Uchiha's and one for the girl who wasn't in the Akatsuki coat anymore.

Kakashi's visible eye widened to the size of dinner plates. He wasn't sure he was seeing the right thing so he uncovered his Sharingan. She wasn't a fake.

"Katrina…" Kakashi whispered.

Tsunade's head shot up at the name. She glared at him and the others. "I want all of you got of my office now! Kakashi and Yamato can stay, but the rest of you out!"

Her ninja followed her commands. Silence took over the room for minutes.

"Hokage-sama what is the meaning of this? How is she a member of Akatsuki and your harboring two S Rank Missing Ninjas?" Kakashi asked, his emotions torn from his voice.

Tsunade looked annoyed. "Besides the fact that she only helped create Akatsuki and hasn't been actually in it, she only likes the coat. But for the accusation of harboring two S Rank Missing Ninjas, you are wrong."

It didn't take long after she spoke the last word for the two Elders and Danzo to enter the room. After they saw Itachi and Sasuke Danzo smirked.

"I told you. This further proves that she cannot Hokage. She has two S Rank Missing Ninja and hasn't killed them yet."

The female Elder nodded. "As of now, Tsunade you are no longer the—" she was cut off by Tsunade.

"You call yourself Elders and you," she jerked her head toward Danzo. "And the leader of Root, do you not?"

She waited for their confused nod. "Then this proves how ignorant and stupid you are."

She didn't even wait for their replies and continued on. "As of right now I am taking a Law into effect. It is the Removal Law, created by my grandfather in case of things like this."

She smiled at them, they couldn't do anything about it, because one, they didn't know about it. And if it was a law that the Hokage could invoke they still couldn't do anything about it. Unless they could find a way to remove her as Hokage after all.

"This Removal Law can disband anything it chooses too with proof. I am disbanding the Council because of the stupidity of your two." She pointed at the Elders. "You are here telling me I am no longer Hokage when you have no reason to take me off my position. And I am disbanding Root, because you Danzo have committed treason. Don't think I don't know about all the assignations you were behind or this little plot either."

The two Elders started yelling at her. "What proof? You are harboring two S Rank Missing Ninjas! You can't disband the Council!"

Tsunade slammed her fist on the desk of silence. "These two are not Missing Ninjas. I have papers signed by the Third Hokage and myself stating they left the Village under the disguise of Missing Ninja in order to fulfill missions that were given to them. Itachi Uchiha was ordered to be a spy in the Akatsuki. And Sasuke Uchiha was sent on an assignation mission to kill Orochimaru. Any problems?"

The male Elder smirked. "Itachi Uchiha murdered his Clan."

Tsunade smirked. "By the orders of you two and Danzo, and I have proof of that as well. Now, ANBU!"

Three ANBU appeared in front of her. "Take these three to Ibiki; once he is through take them to Anko, she knows what to do with them."

The ANBU nodded and did as they were told. Two hours later, all three of them were dead, their bodies disposed of by Snakes.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "Any questions?"

Kakashi nodded and pointed to her. "How is she still alive? I though she died, you told me she died!"

Tsunade looked at the girl lying next to her desk. "Katrina is dead, that isn't Katrina. That is Akki."

Seconds later Naruto came in with a few books and dropped them on her desk, carefully to avoid Sasuke who was lying in front of it. He made sure the books wouldn't fall off and hit Akki who was to the left of him on the side of her desk, and Itachi who was passed out to the right of her desk.

"These aren't what we thought they were baa-chan." The younger blonde said quietly.

Tsunade opened one and took a look. "You're joking, are these real?" She gasped.

Naruto nodded. "They are. You need to go back later. There were many more on different subjects. These were the only ones I could find on this one."

Tsunade became still. "So this is why she told us to go there. She wanted me to heal the Uchiha's."

Naruto agreed. "And if I am right, when Sasuke saw Akki fall off the cliff he thought she was dead. He awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Tsunade's head banged onto her desk. "Bring me some sake gaki, the strong stuff. I'm going to need it big time."

_To be continued..._


	5. A New Start

_~THIS HAS NOT BEEN EDITED! IT IS RAW~_

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This is the last chapter of this story. For those that have been with me all the way and have incouraged me, reviewed and added this story to favs and alerts, thanks!

_SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE, THIS IS FOR YOU!_

anon-first review (ann.)

gunnslie-first review (signed)

JNottle-for the first one who reviewed more then once!

Lloyd Netuameshi

ItzStorytime

Dballz

13 pages; 7,282 words; ENJOY!

**A New Start**

**Chapter 5: A New Start**

Naruto swore to himself the next person who came up to talk to him and asked him if he was alright he was going to kill them. He just couldn't stand someone asking him that again. After two weeks of the constant question being tossed his way he was ready to kill someone.

Two weeks had passed since he brought his teacher, his friend, his love, to Konoha. Even though he was beyond mad at both the Uchiha brothers at the time—and still was—he had that calm cool mask that took over and hid his emotions when he had caught her from falling to her death. He had been trained well. But, unfortunately, that mask was going to break when the next person asked him anything similar to that evil question.

And he was going to show anger as he murdered them.

Naruto had hidden his emotions during these pain-filled two weeks. Most of his old friends had no idea how to deal with this new Naruto. Some did nothing, some acted like he was his old self, but that didn't work out quite well. He would mostly ignore them all.

A few times he had almost given in to his desire to kill the last two Uchiha's. But he didn't, he knew that would hurt Akki when she woke up.

Yes…he knew she was going to wake up. There was no doubt about it. The blonde believed it with everything he had. For what else was he supposed to do?

His mask was slowly crumbling from the weight of his emotions. His worry, anger, hate, love, sadness, the list went on. He knew in a few days it would crack.

It was then that a voice through Naruto roughly out of his thoughts.

"You look ready to break down…"

Naruto whirled around. That was it. This was his breaking point. He was going to his this person, and judging from the voice it was a…

The blonde ninja blinked, he couldn't even finish his thought. Oh yeah, he was about to break, but for a different reason.

"Did I surprise you? I'm sorry. But really, it's not good to be ready to break down like that."

Naruto fully took in the speaker. A woman with long blonde hair, and she had this weird gown on. That gown was what was throwing him off. The gown was dark blue with a low V neck. Something he never thought he would see her in. He couldn't see how far down it went because she was leaning out of the window behind him.

Naruto—a few minutes earlier—had been setting under the window to the room of his beloved teacher.

And now she was looking down at him, and talking not like herself.

"Cat got your tongue?" she giggled. "What's your name handsome?"

This was where Naruto, student of Akki, holder of the mighty Nine Tailed Fox's power in the Demon World, feared the Demon World, face faulted.

The girl's green eyes blinked in confusion as she watched the blonde man fall down on his face. "Are you okay?" she asked as she leaned further out of the window.

Naruto, who didn't know that, looked up. Yep, he got an eyeful of breasts. The blonde ex-Jinchūriki didn't have a massive nose bleed and faint, no he was more controlled then that. He blushed yes, but he just looked down.

The blonde woman in the window caught his blush. "Why are you blushing?"

Naruto sighed; he now knew that this was not his teacher. Someone must have switched the rooms when he wasn't looking.

He ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair and turned around, facing away from the window and stood up. Then he turned around and told her bluntly.

"You leaned out the window and gave me a front row seat to see your boobs."

She blinked a few times then looked down. "It seems you are right. I apologize."

The-not-embarrassed-woman fixed her gown and stepped back, giving Naruto a clear view to how long the gown was. It didn't even go past her knees. If anything it went halfway between her knees and waist, halfway down her thighs.

Naruto got a good look at her legs, and he took her in once again. She looked exactly like his love, but she didn't even know him. How was that?

The blonde teenage male didn't have time to expand on that thought because Tsunade came into the room.

She calmly took in the sight before her: Naruto outside the window with a confused expression on his face and a blonde woman whose head was tilted as she took in Tsunade.

"You have big boobs, why do you show them off? That is rude." The blonde woman in the blue gown told her.

Tsunade was too shocked to do anything but stand there. Naruto didn't have any better luck in his reaction. It took a few minutes before Tsunade took control of herself.

"Do you not know who I am?" the medic Sannin asked her.

The woman shook her head. "Never seen you before…but," her face looked thoughtful. "I have a feeling like I know you. Same as this blunt pervert behind me." She jerked her thumb behind her.

Naruto, of course, used to Akki and her insults responded back. "Pervert? You're the one shoving your boobs in my face to look at."

Tsunade didn't know what to say to this, so she left it alone. "It seems you're awake. You have been out for two weeks Akki."

Tsunade saw the unguarded look on Naruto's face. It seemed that he didn't know this was her. But Tsunade knew that he did, but with the words coming out of her mouth it was hard to believe this was his sensei.

"Akki? That's my name?"

Tsunade went into medic mode. She knew her heart couldn't take much more than this. "So you remember nothing? How long have you been awake?"

The patient listened to her questions and thought about them. "I have been awake for no longer then a few minutes. I woke up when I heard someone sigh. Then I saw the blonde dude sitting below my window and started talking to him. And yes, I remember nothing."

Tsunade and Naruto didn't have time to process what she said before someone walked through the door. It was Sasuke.

Naruto growled, which drew Sasuke's attention. "What do you want now dobe? I don't have time for this."

"Don't have time? It's your fucking fault that I am like this! That _she_ is like that! You have no idea how lucky you are. If it wasn't for the fact that she cares for you, I would have killed you weeks ago." Naruto snarled like the Kyuubi.

Akki noticed something. "Are you a Demon?" she asked.

That drew everyone's attention to her. Sasuke had been aware that Akki had trained Naruto for two years, so he was confused as to why she would ask him something like that.

Naruto's expression of hate and murder when to soft and gentle in a heartbeat, he looked toward her.

"Sort of, I am not a full Demon as you ask. You could say I am a half Demon so to speak." Naruto replied softly.

Her eyes lit up. "Ahhh, I know. You looked like a fox for a second. So did you absorb the power of a Demon Fox?"

Naruto nodded. He knew that he would have to be patient with her. He jumped into the room and sat on the window seal. He noticed that she didn't even flinch, that was good.

"Yes that is exactly what happened. You did it actually. Do you remember the name of the fox?" Naruto asked gently.

Akki's green eyes closed and she thought really hard. But as thought about it images started flying though her mind. Emotions were attacking her. Pain overtook her body. She only let a gasp escape as her legs gave out.

No one moved. They all knew Akki hated someone helping her. She hated pity. So they just stood and watched.

The blonde girl on the floor opened her eyes and they were black, her hair had darkened. She was shaking ever so slightly.

"I don't want to remember." She said so low that only Naruto heard her.

He let out a shocked, "What?"

The other two in the room turned to him.

"What did she say Naruto?" Tsunade asked quietly.

Naruto ignored her and slowly walked over to her. She didn't move so that was a good sign. He knelt down and hesitantly put a hand on her arm. That was when she reacted. Her head snapped back and her other arm went to smack him across the face, but stopped when she got centimeters from his cheek.

She watched him not move. She knew he didn't care if she hit him. It was like he expected it and didn't want to fight with her. But why did she stop? He touched her! How dare he?! No one was allowed to touch her…she should kill him.

Akki threw those out of her mind, she couldn't kill him and she knew it. But she was curious. "You knew I was going to hit you if you touched me. But you didn't move or dodge away from it. Why?"

Naruto chuckled. "It wouldn't be the first time you hit me, and it wasn't going to be the last. Besides, I knew from the way your hand was coming at how hard you were going to hit me. That wouldn't have hurt compared to the punches and kicks you landed on me while we were training."

Sasuke, of course, watched the whole display without moving or making sound. He was jealous of course and he knew it. She was his. She was his fiancée, how dare Naruto touch her like that? Sasuke was supposed to help her recover. Sasuke was the one that she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Sasuke was the one she loved. Yet…just by looking at the two of them, Sasuke knew Naruto loved her.

"You stupid gaki…you have learned that much about me? I bet you even know what my emotions are with my mask up." she shook her head.

"Akki?" Naruto breathed. "You remember?"

Sasuke and Tsunade tensed. Sasuke didn't want it to be true; he wanted her all to himself. And it would work even more if he was the one who helped her recover. And he know knew form the dobe's words that she has amnesia.

"Remember?" she asked. "Remember what?"

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Do you at least know our names?" Tsunade asked her.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "This guy next to me, is Naruto right? Or dobe…" she added as an afterthought.

Sasuke chuckled. "You might want to stick to the last one. That describes him the most."

"Teme." Naruto glared.

Akki looked between the two males in the room. "Are you two together?"

That got three face faults.

"What the hell?" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Are you two—what's the word?—gay together? You two act like it." Akki retorted. She was laughing at her own words on the outside, but on the inside she hated those words. She didn't want them to be gay with each other. They weren't, she knew, because they couldn't be. She wouldn't let them be.

Tsunade laughed as the two boys glared at each other. "No, Akki, they are no together. If anything they hate each other's guts and want to kill each other."

"NO!" Akki said forcefully.

She got up, not really sure why, and went to the window. She sat on it, lifted her legs up and turned herself around until she was facing the other side of it and jumped. Not aware that she did just show them her underwear. But even if she knew, she still wasn't care.

Akki ran.

There were many thoughts running through her head. She didn't want them to die. She really didn't want them to kill each other. She wanted both to live. Why?

Why?

That was a question she didn't really know the answer to. She felt like she knew all of them. But she didn't.

She did know she cared about them…she didn't know how she cared about them. Love…was an emotion she didn't want to feel. There were some things she remembered.

Pain. Anger. Agony. Hated.

When she had tried to remember those had shoved themselves onto her. She felt all that pain. She didn't want to feel like…that was it.

Akki stopped running as she looked around. She was on top of the giant stone heads.

She couldn't remember because she would feel pain if she did. It was so simple. Pain overruled wanting to know what everyone else felt.

Those two guys…one with dark hair and one with light hair. She felt close to both of them. There was something inside of her wanting to reach out and touch them, to hold them, to comfort them. She had to have been blind if she couldn't see the pain they were feeling. It was why she had started talking to the blonde one.

They needed her. They wanted their own pain to go away…yet she couldn't take away their pain. If it meant feeling that pain, no she couldn't do it.

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She couldn't think. If she started thinking then she would be drawn to those two. If she started thinking about those two then she would want to ease their pain. If she wanted to ease their pain she would have to feel her own though. And she couldn't do that.

So she sat there for hours just thinking about nothing. The Wind helped. It soothed her, calmed her. She felt like it had wrapped its arms around her and just held her.

For hours she stayed that way. For hours she was at peace.

Until someone came toward her, she wasn't scared. The person just sat down beside her and didn't talk. It took ten minutes before she got curious.

The person sitting next to her looked like an older version of the dark haired boy she had meet in that room she woke up in. His hair was longer, and he was taller.

"Thank you." He said lightly.

She titled her head at him. "For what?"

He chuckled. "I heard that you lost your memories. It is true."

No one spoke for a while as she thought about what he said. She liked him more than the other two guys. The other two she felt like they were pushing her to remember. But this one…he didn't.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Itachi," he replied. "Do you want me to tell you why I thanked you?"

She nodded. She could find out from him if she really did want to remember.

"I am an Uchiha, and a ninja. Some ninja clan's have Kekkai Genkai's. Uchiha is one of those clans. Our bloodline trait is the Sharingan."

"Red eyes, has three tomoes, and can copy and break down any Jutsu as long as it isn't another Bloodline trait, correct?" she asked.

Itachi gave her a nod. It seemed that getting her memory back was on her own terms, and not anyone else's.

"My clan decided to rebel against the Leaf Village—this is the Leaf Village," he said as he waved his hand in front of him, indicating all the buildings and such. "I had just been promoted to ANBU, so they assigned me a mission where I would spy on my clan. My clan thought they could do the same."

"But you were loyal to the Village." Akki stated.

"Yes, Akki, I was and still are. It got to the point where no one could stop them, so I was given another mission. Completely wipe out my clan. I did so, after I killed my best friend. I killed him because I needed—"

"The Mangekyou Sharingan, fool, all you had to do was annihilate your clan and it would have been given to you, as long as you felt guilt or was sad because of it. You have two ways to get the second level of the Sharingan. One is to kill your best friend, or the second way is to be deeply saddened. For the latter, most lose someone they love and care for." Akki interrupted him.

Itachi blinked, he had not known this. But since he already had that Sharingan then it did not matter.

"I couldn't kill my little brother. I loved him too much, that and the fact that he had nothing to do with the rebellion. I then went to fulfill another mission. Become an S Rank Missing Ninja and then join Akatsuki and be a spy. But as the years went on my eyesight began to deteriorate."

"That is the price of the Sharingan. That is why I never use it." Akki said quietly.

Itachi had a feeling when he started talking to her that she would say things. But he knew that this didn't mean that she would in fact remember a lot of things. No doubt this was just a reflex, involuntary given.

"My brother hated me for what I did. I had lied to him and told him I did it because I wanted to test my skills, but I did it for a mission. I had wanted him to feel the loyalty I felt for this Village. It turned out that he had almost gotten over his avenger crap, because of his best friend. But Orochimaru stepped in a messed everything up. He had Sasuke wanting power; he even gave him the Curse Mark. So he ran off to train with the snake and then came after me."

Itachi paused for a moment as he thought about what to say next.

"He found me two weeks ago. Of course, I was waiting for him. I had wanted to destroy what was left of Orochimaru that was inside of him. And I did. Then I was going to let him kill me, to avenge out clan. But that didn't happen. You came and stopped us. Then because of my brother and I we sent you into an attack because we couldn't control our emotions."

"You were mad at me."

Itachi sighed and took a deep breath. "Yes I was really angry. I had made you promise when the massacre happened that you would never tell him and you did." Itachi then got a far off look in his eyes. "But you were hurting so much, I didn't even see it. You had just lost two people who you have loved and been around for decades. You lost Jiraiya first, then Orochimaru not soon after."

Itachi saw her flinch when she heard those names.

"But how did I save you? Are you talking about how I stopped Sasuke from killing you…no, that can't be it. If that was it, you wouldn't have started talking about the Sharingan." She muttered to herself.

"You had an attack and fell off the cliff. Naruto was the one who saved you. Then you were in a coma for two weeks." Itachi said. "What I meant by you saved me, was that message you said when you fell. It led us to a house of yours that held books. There were Medical books that concerned the Sharingan. My eyes are saved, and I don't have to go to the third level of the Sharingan."

Silence took over the two. It was a comfortable silence. Akki was processing all the information Itachi had told her. Itachi was thinking over how her memory loss went with her sudden knowledge.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Itachi knew as soon as she was because she had fell into his lap. He moved her head so that it rested contentedly on his leg. After he did that it didn't take long before Tsunade ha come and took her away.

--

Akki woke up the next day to arguing. She felt different then yesterday. More complete…she couldn't describe it any other way. It was as if part of her had not been whole before and now it was just that much closer. As she thought more about it she knew that she had three out of four.

But she shook her head and focused on what was now yelling that woke her up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP TEME! You will not go anywhere near her, not after what you did to her. Tsunade, ban him or I will do something that will end up hurting him so bad that he will regret he was born." Naruto threatened.

"Like you could do anything to me, you're still the dobe no matter how much you say you're not. Even training with my Akki won't help you." Sasuke taunted.

"You're Akki?" Naruto questioned.

"Were you not listening before dobe? Let me say it slowly this time. She. Is. My. Fiancé. Was that slow enough for you?"

That pushed Naruto over the edge and he summoned his Wind. Sasuke, who wasn't expecting it, was slammed into the wall next to Akki's room.

"NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN?!"

That made Akki furious, something inside of her snapped. She let loose a massive amount of Killing Intent.

Everyone outside her room froze. She walked over to the window and glared at all of them. All the Konoha Twelve were there with their teachers.

Akki, who had actually clothes on now, looked like she was going to kill them all. Tsunade it seemed had put her regular clothes on her. She had a shirt that was strapless, but had mess running from her shoulders to her wrists. She had black gloves on. She had a skirt that went about mid thigh with fish net and mesh covering the rest of her legs. She had her customary boots on her feet.

Her hair was pure midnight black, her eyes matching it. Her hair was flying around her in the Wind that had suddenly taken over around her. All the Konoha Twelve and their sensei's stepped back except three people.

Kakashi, Tsunade and Naruto stayed where they were. Sasuke was still on the wall.

"How dare you two fight in front of me?" Akki said. Her voice had gone all icy.

Naruto, who had seen every one of her moods during their training didn't flinch, neither did Tsunade. But Sasuke and the rest, oh yes they flinched.

"Do you two not know the rules? How can you trust and fight alongside each other and protect me, when you two are fighting amongst yourselves? Disgraceful," she spat.

That was when both Sasuke and Naruto flinched. Sasuke made his way to stand by Naruto. Neither said anything, they just stared down at her feet. They knew they broke the rules.

"She knew this would happen when she choose both of you. Akki she truly stupid." Akki's body said as she looked both of them up and down.

Those words made Naruto and Sasuke look up and stare at her in shock. "You let your emotions show." She said quietly, as she continued to evaluate them.

"You little one, are just like your father. Another mistake Katrina made. She should have never taken Guardians; look at the mess Akki has here. Too scared of pain to even come out." Akki's body shook her head.

She looked at her audience. Her expression then turned to an icy version of boredom. She gave Sakura a longer look when she scanned the others.

"You, stupid weak pink girl, what do you want to say?"

Sakura's face showed her anger. "How dare you say those things to me? Watch yourself bitch, Sasuke-kun is going to hurt you if you keep insulting me, either him or the Demon."

Akki's eyes got even colder. "Watch yourself. Sasuke couldn't hurt me no matter who told him to do so." she smirked evilly. Sakura took a step back. "If I told him to kill you he would, would you not Sasuke?"

Sasuke gave Sakura one of his death glares. "Don't insult her Sakura, or I will."

Sakura lost all her anger and started crying. "How could you choose her over me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke snorted. "It isn't much of a choice really. I don't like you, never have, never will. Her, I love her, she is after all my fiancée."

Sakura stopped her crying and glared a weak glare at Akki. "How dare you steal Sasuke-kun? I bet you're a Demon too."

Akki smirked. "Yes, I am a Demon. Got a problem with it?"

Sakura's eyes grew big and she ran for her life.

"Are you going to kill her?" Naruto asked. His mask up in full force.

"She will die soon, and it won't be by my hand. She will die in the battle ahead."

Akki turned around and started walking away. But Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Have your memories returned, my love?"

'Akki' felt the emotions stirring inside of Naruto. She knew how the words burned him. She turned around and looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Do not repeat your father's mistake Wind. You cannot fall in love with the one you are a Guardian too. It never works out."

--

Naruto watched her walk away and turned to Tsunade. "You did give her those Scroll's correct?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Then why is she not herself? She is neither Katrina or Akki…shit, that means she is Kikka." Naruto cursed some more.

Tsunade nodded again. "It seems whatever pain Akki is feeling it is holding her back. And someone has to take over and since we returned two parts of her soul to her Kika has taken over."

Naruto whirled around to face Tsunade. "Does that mean that we have to give them all to her before she can come back?"

Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know. But what I do know is this." Her eyes hardened. "With each Scroll and each part of her soul we release we release more of her power. When she was Kika she had more power than many of the Demons. Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, cowered before her power. She told me once that if you measured her power in Tails, her father had ten. And she inherited that from him. She has three sevenths of her full power."

"I could have taken her own with her full strength and would have had a good chance of winning when she had one part of her soul. Now…" he trailed off.

Naruto shook his head and ignored everyone else. He knew he had to do something he swore to himself he would never do. He had once felt that if he did this he would betray her. But now he had no choice. He wanted Akki back, he wanted his love back. And this was the only way.

Naruto told Tsunade that he was going to take care of everything. And then he left.

--

Naruto choose a spot outside the Forest of Death. So many memories he had of that place…no he wouldn't let himself think about his memories. This was all about Akki.

He searched his memories for the Summon that he would now have to perform. Once he found it he raced through the seals as fast as he could. After he was finished he bit his thumb spread it across his left palm and slammed it into the ground.

A puff of smoke encircled him and the area around him. Within minutes it was gone, but before it was completely gone, as soon as he saw the one he Summoned he quickly explained what was happening.

--

"Sister, I am disappointed in _you_."

Kika, in Akki's body, turned around and faced her sister. Kika blinked a few times.

"How the hell did you get out?" Kika asked.

Her sister shrugged. "Just like you were buried deep inside Akki, I was buried inside of Nikki. Now come on Kika, did you not think that it was weird that you got back _those _two pieces of your soul? The first had to come from me."

Kika watched her sister carefully. She had wondered, but figured that Wind had it.

"Where are the other four?" Kika asked.

Kiki who had taken over Nikki's body answered with a snort. "You really think I know? Ask that blonde kid who was following you around for two years."

Kika narrowed her eyes as she felt something. "Did you feel that?" she asked as she turned her body toward where she felt the chakra.

Kiki looked too. "Yes I felt it. No I don't know what it is. But I bet we will soon enough."

And she was right, a few seconds later Naruto was in front of them with a box in his hand. He walked over to Kika and kneeled before her offering the box to her.

After scanning the box for things that could hurt her she took it from him and opened it. Inside were the four Scrolls that held her soul inside of them.

Naruto then walked backwards away from her, watching her. Since she was the one doing it, it didn't take long for Kika to restore her soul to its complete form.

That drew the others: Itachi, Tsunade, and Sasuke.

Kika, once it was complete, bore her eyes into Naruto. Naruto didn't flinch.

"Do you think that giving me the other pieces of my soul is going to make me choose you?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "If that was the case, then I wouldn't bother loving someone so fickle as to choose someone based on what they give her."

Kika smirked. "Smart boy."

"I was taught by the best." The blonde Wind Guardian replied.

Kika nodded. "So you were. But what makes you so different from your father? You want what he wanted. And he didn't get it, so what makes you think you will?"

Naruto showed his confusion. "What?"

Kika gave Tsunade a look. "You haven't told him who his father was? Or that he was going to be Katrina's Guardian of Wind?"

Tsunade shook her head. "We—Jiraiya and I—thought that she was going to do it when she trained him."

"She did, she just took away his memories. He wasn't ready for them."

Naruto blinked as he took in this information. When was there a time where she could have told him? She told him a lot of stuff the first night they met…so maybe she told him then.

Quickly, with a practiced ease, ran through his memories of that night. He found a hole. There was only one thing to do now. He went to the part of his mind where things were sealed away. It didn't take long to find that memory and un-seal it and watch it.

It revealed a lot.

His father was the Fourth Hokage and Katrina loved him. But since she could see the future she couldn't love him. She knew he would have Naruto. So she couldn't be with him. She sacrificed a love that would have made her happy so Naruto could live.

"She sacrificed so much for me." Naruto whispered, but everyone heard him.

"Yes she loved your father, Minato Namikaze Fourth Hokage. But because she saw that he would marry Kushina Uzumaki and have you, she gave him up." Kika chuckled. "But tell me, do you think she transferred the love for the father onto the son?"

Naruto knew that this wasn't true. But he didn't want to believe that.

"Why won't she get her memories back?" Sasuke asked. He ignored everything that was just said. He did not want to know that Akki might love Naruto. Akki was his, then and now.

"Pain, Fire, pain. Akki hates pain, so she doesn't want to go back, she doesn't want to feel it."

"Explain some of what causes the pain, please." Itachi asked politely.

Kika nodded. "She is hurt from the death of the old Fire and Water Guardians. She is hurt from the attack. But she is mostly confused. She never wanted to acknowledge that she loved Minato, why would she say she loved someone now? She feels that she has no right to love anyone. That no one can love her in return. That causes most of her pain."

Naruto loved her more than life itself. Life wasn't worth living if she wasn't there. He had thought once he figured out that he loved her, that he would never have her. Naruto was content to just watch her from a far. It was better than nothing.

But now, there was a chance that she loved him. If she did love him then they could be together. And this was his chance for that.

So, Naruto gathered up the Wind around him and sent it toward Kika. He let it wrap around her, protectively.

He wanted to show Akki that they would be here to protect her from the pain that she was afraid of.

Itachi, being the genius that he is, caught on to what Naruto was doing and adding his own supported. He was the Guardian of Fire. So he guided his Fire around her protecting her. Sasuke, after seeing what Itachi and Naruto did he understood. He guided his Lightning to her and did the same. They were missing two Elements; one didn't have someone to fill it.

It surprised all of them when sand started to surround Akki's body.

Gaara walked slowly toward them and stood next to the other Guardians. All four of her Guardians wrapped their Elements around her to show her they would protect her. Even if she didn't love one of them they wanted her too.

They heard sniffing and heavy breathing and looked up at her. Akki was crying. Soon after she started she fell to her knees. Naruto reached out with his mind, he didn't want to go out there and she not want him.

_Akki? Love? I'm glad your back._

His words sent to her as thoughts made her cry even harder. Naruto was scared that her crying harder was for the fact that he loved her and she didn't return his feelings.

_After all the pain for the past two weeks I have caused and added on to you still love me?_

Naruto for a second looked like his heart had been broken, every Guardian had seen it. But it went away when her thoughts reached him. He jerked his head up, his eyes showing his disbelief.

_How could I not love you?_

Her head slowly rose and her eyes met his. It didn't take an expert reader to see the love in his eyes.

All this time she had shoved down what she felt for him. She had tried to stop her feelings from growing but she couldn't.

She loved Naruto. Son of Minato.

_You do not care that I loved your father? You don't think I am replacing him?_

Naruto sent her a laugh_. I am nothing like my father, he never got training, continuous training from you. How can I be jealous of a love that came from Katrina? Who said you loved him in the first place? Who said that you just didn't see me in him? You let me live, you sacrificed your happiness for me. How can I not love you after all that you have done for me? How can I not love the way your moods change at the drop of a hat? I love you. _

She didn't know what to say or do. So he took action. He walked to her, picked her up and kissed her.

--

"You what?"

"I don't want to attack Akatsuki anymore. I have caused enough bloodshed in my life; I don't need to add more to my already stained hands. I don't want to fight any more. Ever since my soul has been completed I know that I want…" Akki tried to find the word that she wanted. "I don't want to fight, I am now free. I just want to stay with those I love and care for and nothing more. I want…I can't think of the word."

"Peace, maybe?" Itachi asked.

Akki gave him a smile. "Yes, that is exactly what I want. Peace, now that I have someone I love and who loves me back, I don't need anything else. Besides my friends of course." She said as her eyes sparkled looking at Itachi, Tsunade, Sasuke and Gaara.

Naruto sighed as he leaned up against the wall in the corner of Tsunade's office. Everyone noticed that he was in fact not by Akki's side, but on the other side of the room.

"So you don't want to kill Pein anymore?" Naruto asked his love.

She shook her head. "I have had to deal with enough pain in my long life, I don't need to go fight with an old student of my and get hurt even more. Plus, it would hurt Konan if I did. But you two," she waved to the Uchiha's. "Can go kill Madara if you want. I don't care. Now can we leave? We have a Village to start rising from the ashes."

She held her arm out to Naruto as she passed him on the way to the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as they disappeared.

He was so glad that Sasuke beat him in that fight at the Valley of the End. He was so glad that he choose to argue with the two Sannin on a different teacher. Naruto was beyond glad that she had let him in.

Because he lost a fight and his rival and brother left the Village he found true love. And that love said more than just him, it said her as well.

Sometimes love doesn't save the people involved in it, it can save more if other's will let it.

As Naruto looked over the Village he would govern with his beloved and love of life—and beyond—Akki, yes, this was a new start.

_Fin_

Thanks everyone for those that supported me through this story. It has taken over 6 months! Hopefully I can finish all my stories before the summer ends. I wanted to do that last summer, but it didn't happen lol.

Anyway, I shall start and complete the 3rd story in my Nemesis Trilogy. I may just do every other chapter betwen it and Let Go.


End file.
